Cambiar el Futuro
by Medaka-chan
Summary: /situado justo despues de los juegos magicos pero antes de que se abra la puerta/ Sabemos que hay dos personas del futuro, una murió...pero ¿hay una tercera? -Advertencia: Spoiler del Manga- Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, CAP #6 REVELACION up, -COMPLETE-
1. La Situacion en la que estamos

**Yo se que esta bastante avanzado lo del manga pero quiero hacer algo con ese arco, o lo hacia ahora o después de que terminara eso, asi que quise hacerlo ahora, este fic va a estar situado justo después de que ganaron los juegos mágicos y antes de que pase todo lo de los dragones**

* * *

**_Cambiar el Futuro_**

Fairy Tail había ganado los juegos mágicos, todos estaban festejando, cada gremio fue a su hotel, como corresponde Fairy Tail estaba en el suyo, estaban reunidos festejando vendados, y agotados pero no importaba estaba demasiado felices como para que les importe, Cana estaba tomando de dos barriles al mismo tiempo, no sebemos como es posible pero lo hace, Elfman y Evergreen estaban sentados juntos y animando las cosas, Juvia estaba animando a Gray quien solo estaba tomando y conversando con otros miembros, mientras que el maestro estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con los ojos cerrados

-viejo, estas demasiado serio al haber ganado millones de jewels- dijo un rubio parándose al lado de el

-mmm…-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto serio el rubia

-Natsu y los demás todavía no volvieron- dijo sin abrir los ojos

-¿te preocupa que les haya pasado algo?-

-no, no creo que les haya pasado nada pero lo que me preocupa es….que será lo que los esta retrasando- el rubio miro a los costados buscando a alguien y lo encontró

-hey Worren, ven aquí- dijo llamándolo, Warren se acerco

-¿pasa algo Laxus?- pregunto curioso

-necesito que contactes a Natsu o cualquiera de los que fueron con el- dijo serio el rubio

-¿Qué piensas hacer Laxus?- pregunto el anciano mirándolo

-pienso contactarme con cualquiera de ellos para que me digan su situación, tenes razón, no era algo tan complicado para que se tarden tanto- dijo serio, Warren tenia su mano en la cabeza con los ojos cerrados buscándolos, tenia una expresión de esforzarse, pasaron unos minutos y se detuvo

-no logro contactarme con ellos- dijo serio

-vamos afuera y caminemos a ver si podemos contactarlos- dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta, Warren lo siguió y también los siguió el maestro, el pelinegro vio como salieron afuera y se extraño por su actitud pero prefirió esperar a que volvieran para preguntar si algo pasaba. Laxus y el maestro seguían a Worren, decía que sentía una especie de interferencia

-_Natsu…Lucy….Wendy…Mira..¿hay alguien ahí?- _decía mentalmente

-¿_Worren, eres tu_?- de repente se detuvo y lo miraron curioso el rubio y el maestro

-¿_Mira?- _pregunto mentalmente -es Mira- dijo mirando a ambos

-ponla en contacto con nosotros- dijo serio el rubio

_-si, Worren soy Mira, ¿Cómo estas?-_dijo dulcemente

-_Mira no es momento, ¿Dónde estan?, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Terminaron los juegos y todavía no volvieron- _dijo mentalmente el rubio

-_hola Laxus, lo que pasa es que nos retrasamos pasaron cosas muy….extrañas podría decirse, Laxus lo que voy a decir es muy complicado, tienen que escuchar muy atentamente para poder explicárselo tal cual al maestro- _dijo la peliblanca

-_tranquila Mira, también estoy aquí- _dijo el maestro uniéndose a la conversación

-_mejor, porque esto va a ser bastante complicado- _

En el hotel….

El pelinegro estaba sentado y solo pensaba en la manera extraña que se habían ido, incluso se habían llevado a Worren con ellos, ¿será porque Natsu y los demás no volvieron todavía?, esa era la única opción que le surgia en la mente hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿le pasa algo Gray-sama?- pregunto una peliazul inclinándose un poco con una mirada preocupada

-no, estoy bien- dijo tranquilo, se giro a verla y vio como tenia unas gasas en el rostro, se sintió mal por unos minutos, tenia que preguntar -¿vos?- ella ladeo la cabeza y lo miro confundida

-¿Qué si vos estas bien?- la peliazul se sonrojo

-Juvia esta bien, no se preocupe Gray-sama- dijo dulcemente

De repente las puerta del lugar se abrieron y entraron al lugar Laxus, Worren y el maestro

-oigan, tengo que explicar la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo- dijo el maestro serio sobre la barra, el ruido se detuvo, todos se giraron y se extrañaron por la repentina seriedad del maestro

-¿pasa algo viejo?- pregunto Gray levantándose de la mesa

-algo serio es, Laxus esta igual de serio al respecto- dijo Freed

-presten suma atención a lo siguiente que voy a explicar-

La explicación tomo media hora, el maestro lo explico lo mas simple que podía con todos los detalles importante, y eso solo basto para confundir a todos

-a ver, a ver, a ver, me estas diciendo que vino una Lucy del futuro, a advertirnos del horrible futuro- pregunto una borracha Cana

-si- afirmo el maestro, todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo, por lo menos sabían que estaban bien pero, por lo que le dijeron, aunque quisieran preguntarle muchas cosas a la Lucy del futuro, por lo que contaron la mato el rogue del futuro y con solo decir eso, estaban mas que mareados al respecto

-Lu-chan esta…- dijo Levy temblando con unas lagrimas rodándoles por las mejillas

-no llores tanto enana, la Lucy del presente esta bien, por lo tanto una Lucy del futuro va a haber, ten eso por seguro- dijo el pelinegro con piercings intentando calmarla

-increiblemente es verdad lo que dice Levy- dijo Jet intentando consolarla

-¿como increíblemente?- dijo molesto

-aunque es verdad eso, si nuestra Lucy esta viva, ella siempre tendrá futuro…pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, lastima a mis niños, sea del presente, pasado o futuro- dijo enojado lo ultimo el maestro

-Lucy-san…- dijo temblando la peliazul

-sea quien sea, las pagara por lo que le hizo a Lucy…ese Rogue del futuro lo pagara- dijo sonando sus manos el pelinegro con una expresión de odio

-estamos en una situación de alerta, por lo que sabemos esta situación hara que no solo la ciudad caiga sino el mundo, asi que debemos adelantarnos y prepararnos antes de que ese Rogue del futuro lastime a alguien mas-

-yo propongo que nos separemos y busquemos a ese tipo – dijo Elfman molesto

-lo mejor seria….si ponernos en grupos pero eso es cerca del castillo, debemos buscar también a Natsu y los demás, no la tienen fácil dentro de ese lugar- dijo Laxus serio

-me parece bien, lo mas conveniente es elplan de Laxus- dijo Freed

Después de media hora de planiemiento los grupos se dividieron, el maestro decidió que lo mas conveniente era que los demás gremios también estuvieran al tanto de lo que estaba por pasar, era obvio que iba a heber caos por la ciudad y los magos que era los mas preparados tenían que tener la calma y tratar de poder conllevar la situación, pero como era algo complicado de explicar tenían que ser bastante directos al respecto, ya que hasta ellos mismos les costaba entender lo que pasaba o iba a pasar, por otro lado un pelinegro caminaba bastante molesto por las calles, tan asi era que por momentos dejaba su marca del zapato congelado en el piso

-Gray-sama…por favor cálmese dijo la peliauzl intentado calmarlo

-Juvia…no es fácil calmarse cuando te dicen que en el futuro todos vamos a morir y que encima ese futuro no esta muy lejos- dijo molesto

-Juvia sabe que es complicado pero…..- el pelinegro se detuvo y mio hacia el piso, la peliazul lo miro confundida y triste

-no es solo eso….es…..mataron a Lucy, si a Lucy del futuro….pero seguía siendo Lucy- dijo con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo

-Juvia también esta…bastante…sorprendida por eso, pero lo que dijo el maestro es cierto, siempre que nuestra Lucy este bien, habrá una Lucy en el futuro-

-si, es verdad, tenemos que proteger a Lucy, no importa que- dijo serio volviendo a caminar, la peliazul vio que el estaba un poco mas motivado por eso ella se sintió igual y siguió su paso rápidamente pero lo que ambos no sabia era que alguien con una capa negra en un callejon los observaba y los seguía a cada paso que hacian

* * *

** diganme lo que piensan ¿si?, no va a ser un fic largo, no planeo que sea mas de cinco o seis capitulos, porque no creo que de para mas, pero es que no podia quitarme esta idea de lo del futuro, me gusta mucho ese quilombo XD**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	2. Asimilando

_**Cambiar el futuro**_

* * *

_**Capitulo dos: Asimilando **_

* * *

Mientras el maestro y Laxus explicaban la situación a los demas gremios, caad uno de ellos rápidamente se separaban en grupos para tambien buscar al supuesto Rogue del futuro, mientras tanto los demas grupos seguían buscando en la ciudad antes de que caiga la noche

-no puedo creer lo que puede llegar a pasar…nosotros estamos buscando a alguien del futuro- dijo Levy sacándose algunas lagrimas de los ojos

-deberías dejar de llorar enana…eres muy emotiva por cualquier cosa- dijo molesto el pelinegro adentrándose en un callejón

-eres muy malo Gajeel, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que murió alguien de nuestro gremio? Y ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada….incluso con Natsu ahí…nadie pudo hacer nada- dijo triste –eso me da a pensar….que….cualquiera de nosotros podemos morir…- el dragon slayer se dio vuelta y la miro seriamente, ella se sonrojo por su mirada

-¿q-que?- el dio un paso hacia ella, levanto el brazo y rápidamente transformándolo en una espada lo dirigió hacia Levy, ella cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, los abrió al no sentir nada, miro a un costado y vio la espada estar a solo unos centímetros de su mejilla, se giro hacia atrás y vio que alguien paso rápidamente corriendo

-rápido, lo perderemos de vista- dijo el dragon slayer tomándola de la muñeca corriendo a toda velocidad, ella no entendía lo que había pasado hace solo un momento, creyó que le iba a decir algo pero solo era porque había alguien, bueno ojala eso fuera

* * *

Mientras tanto un rubio tenía problemas con un gremio….

-asi que…¿no van a hacer nada?- dijo molesto el rubio

-¿de verdad esperas que te creamos que un "Rogue" del futuro, vino acá para asegurarse de que una puerta mágica sea abierta para que el mundo muera?- pregunto burlón Orga

-vine a avisarle a ustedes lo que va a pasar y está pasando….¿donde está su maestro?- pregunto mirando a los lados, todos se pusieron tensos al recordar lo que Minerva había hecho

-el….el no está- dijo Rufus nervioso

-bueno y la loca esa…Minerva, tengo entendido que ella es su hija-

-la señorita tampoco se encuentra- dijo Sting, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, dirigió su mirada a Rogue que estaba mirado el suelo con una expresión de shock a su lado estaba su amigo Frosh que por supuesto no creía que el hiciera algo así

-no puede creer que de vardad crean que nuestro Rogue…- Laxus lo interrumpió antes de que siga

-no….no su Rogue, sino el Rogue del futuro, ahora mismo son dos personas diferentes- dijo serio dejando callado al rubio

-entonces te lo digo a ti, Sting, que eres el que creo que me entiende, lo que está pasando es que uno de tus nakamas del futuro está aquí, tratando de que el mundo caiga, así que consideren que lo que está pasando les va a afectar….espero que reacciones y quieran hacer algo al respecto- fue lo último que dijo Laxus antes de irse, aunque nadie quisiera creerle todos estaban tensos, y algunos miraban de reojo a cierto pelinegro

-Sting-kun…¿le crees a Fairy Tail?- pregunto dudoso Lector

-¡Frosh no piensa lo mismo!- grito el gato llamando la atención de los presentes, vieron como estaba nervioso y aguantando sus lagrimas –Rogue….jamas….-

-tranquilzates Frosh- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención del gato que lo miro con sus ojos llorosos, empezó a dirigirse a la salida

-¿A dónde vas Rogue?- pregunto Sting

-si mi yo del futuro de verdad esta aquí….quiero comprobar sus intenciones y si son las que nos dijo Laxus…..me voy a detener a mi mismo- dijo sin darse vuelta, Frosh quiso seguirlo pero Lector lo detuvo

-el tiene que pensar Frosh y tiene que hacerlo solo-

* * *

Mientras tanto bajo un puente de la ciudad de Crocus….

-sabias sobre Lucy del futuro ¿verdad?- pregunto indignada

-si, si lo sabia Erza- dijo calmado el peliazul- ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro molesta

-¿Cómo no me dijiste?, tienes la confianza de Fairy Tail y ocultas algo como eso- dijo dándole la espalda

-es mas complicado de lo que parece, cuando me entere el consejo estaba siguiendo mis pisadas, lo descubri después de que me descubrieron a mi-

-no hay razón por la que no me dijeras, es algo que involucra a todos-

-lo se pero….habia algo que no me cuadraba, hasta hace poco pude averiguar que había otra persona, no hubo tiempo de nada, todo paso muy rápido y me dio mucha bronca no poder darme cuenta antes, estaba delante de nuestras narices, la magia….lo de Zeref….todo…lo siento- dijo entre dientes maldiciéndose internamente

-quiero saber las suposiciones que tenes y lo que sabes con certeza- dijo seria

-te lo dire todo-

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinegro y una peliazul estaban registrando los alrededores del castillo, teniendo una esperanza de poder entrar

-no hay guardias…pero no hay un agujero para poder colarse…ni siquiera una alcantarilla- dijo enojado el pelinegro

-tranquilícese Gray-sama, ya encontraremos algo-

-quiero romper la pared y entrar- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque pero la peliazul lo tomo de las manos impidiéndoselo

-no Gray-sama, no debemos llamar la atención, no hay guardias, si hacemos eso vendrán y nos retrasaremos- dijo intentando calmarlo y de a poco iba calmándose

-tenes razón, lamentablemente tenemos que hacer las cosas tranquilamente…pero me extraña que no hayan guardias por aca- dijo mirando a los lados

-a Juvia también le parece extraño pero Juvia cree que en el castillo están bien consientes de la situación- dijo mirando hacia el castillo

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- pregunto curioso

-bueno después de todo lo que nos conto el maestro paso dentro del castillo y me parece extraño que todavía no hayan hecho nada al respecto además parece ser que esa puerta es su solucion-

-pero si sabe, deberían evacuar la ciudad ¿no te parece?- dijo molesto

-pero Gray-sama, creo que no saben as intenciones del Rogue del futuro-

-pero si el rey sabe que algo puede pasar….debería advertir en vez de haber seguido con los juegos mágicos, los cuales atrajo mucha gente de lugares de lejanos, ahora mismo debe haber el triple de población que hay normalmente, si hay una amenaza de destrucción deberían de haber evacuado la ciudad...hay familias, padres con sus hijos- dijo molesto golpeando un árbol

-es lógico lo que dice Gray-sama pero piense esto….si uno estuviera a cargo de un país, lo que menos quiere es poner a la gente histérica y en pánico- el pelinegro asentía a su teoría pero igual era extraño

-ellos querían la ayuda de Lucy para abrir esa puerta pero ¿que lograrían si la encarcelan?, asi no conseguirían su ayuda- dijo pensativa la peliazul poniendo su dedo en su mentón

-es bastante ilógico pero…..¿que tiene de lógico que haya una persona del futuro?- la peliazul lo miro de reojo triste y se llevo una mano al pecho

-Gray-sama…?- pregunto dudosa

-si..?- dijo acercándose a las paredes del muro tocándolas como si buscara alguna puerta o apertura

-por lo que dijeron….eso….de que todos….nosotros….estamos…..- dijo nerviosa sin siquiera mirando en su dirección

-por eso vino Lucy del futuro para prevenirnos además…..su muerte no será en vano- dijo con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo, ella solo miraba a un lado, de solo pensar que todos en el futuro están muertos, ¿eso quiere decir que el también estaba muerto?, porque Lucy estaba viva, asi que de alguna manera sobrevivió, eso quiere decir que quizás Gray estaba vivo en el futuro y ese pensamiento por mas raro que sea la calmaba, no era que le gustaba que los demás estén muertos y solo Gray sobreviviera sino que si el estaba vivo ella estaba tranquila por una manera de decir

-hey Juvia- dijo llamándola, se giro a verlo y pudo ver su expresión seria, la mirada de sus ojos que la atrapaban no podía dejar de mirarlo -ahora que sabemos lo que puede pasar….vamos a pelear con todo, no vamos a dejar que el futuro se arruine…..con nuestra magia combinada podemos vencer cualquier cosa- dijo lo ultimo apenas torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa intentando calmar sus ideas, ella sonrio suave a su gesto y asintió, de repente sintieron ruido por unos arbustos, se pusieron en posición de batalla, por instinto el pelinegro corrió y se puso prácticamente delante de la peliazul

-si no te mostras ahora te voy a obligar- dijo entre dientes, de a poco saliendo de entre los arbustos se mostro una persona con una capa negra, la sorpresa de apodero de los rostros de ambos, no podían creer lo que veian

* * *

**chan chan chan XD, ¿quien será?, hagan sus apuestas :P, diganme lo que piensan ¿si?**

**Saludos a:**

Rirukasabe:** nop, no era un one-shot :P, espero que este cap te haya gustado :), gracias por tu review**

Sakura Zala: **yo se que vos me entendes ;P la obsecion que el futuro genera en las personas es incontrolable XD, sip va a haber algo de Nalu, nunca dejo de lado a esa pareja en este cap meti Gale :) me re gusta el Gale XD, gracias por tu apoyo, siempre cuento con el :)**

**Mil gracias por las review, los follows y los favs :D, recuerden que criticas, apoyo todo es bien recibido :)**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	3. Objetivo

**cambie ligeramente detalles, como cuando Rogue y Natsu pelean, bueno, en medio de la pelea Rogue se va por "algo" y no llega a dejarlo muy lastimado por la pelea ni queda casi comido por las sombras**

* * *

**_Cambiar el Futuro_**

* * *

**____****Capitulo tres: Objetivo**

* * *

Dentro de los pasillos del castillo, caminaban Mirajane, Wendy, Yukino, Lucy y dos exeed que tenían una espresion de shock por lo que habia pasado hasta hace solo unos momentos, habían visto con sus propios ojos morir a Lucy, no importaba si era una Lucy del futuro, seguía siendo Lucy, delante de todas ellas caminaban un pelirosado, con los puños cerrados y la mirada oculta por su pelo, el gato azul volo hasta su lado, ya que no había dicho palabra alguna desde eso

-¿Natsu?- pregunto dudoso el exeed azul sin conseguir respuesta, la rubia miraba preocupada al pelirosado, por supuesto que ella estaba bastante afectada por lo que había pasado, verte morir no era algo que pasaba todos los días, aunque la Lucy del futuro le dijo que si estaba ella todavía había un futuro, eso era verdad pero no era algo que sacara ese sensación en absoluto

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?, ¿a donde deberíamos ir?- pregunto Wendy rompiendo el silencio

-bueno, por lo que dijo ese Rogue, el futuro esta dominado por dragones y para evitar eso hay que abrir la puerta que nos ayudara a combatirlos- dijo la peliblanca seria, elpelirosado se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que las demás también detuvieran sus pasos mirando

-¿pasa algo Natsu?-pregunto confundida la peliblanca

-no confió en ese tipo- dijo secamente sin voltear

-bueno pero vimos la puerta, está planeando usarla y….-

-no confió en ese tipo, dijo que Lucy cerró la puerta….y ella dijo que no lo había hecho- se miraron entre ellos recordando lo que habia pasado –ademas tenia un olor raro….no veía sinceridad en sus intenciones-

-¿entonces qué propones que hagamos?- pregunto Mirajane curiosa

-propongo que ustedes vayan a esa puerta y yo voy a buscar a ese idiota para romperle toda la cara- dijo entre dientes-

-pero Natsu-san….-

-nada Wendy, ustedes vayan hacia la puerta y yo voy a buscar a ese maldito- dijo alejándose rápidamente el pelirosado

-Natsu…- dijo el exeed azul mirando cómo se alejaba su amigo

-espera Natsu-san- dijo Wendy preocupada

-tranquila Wendy, en estos momentos el no quiere hablar pero tiene razón tenemos que ir hacia la puerta e impedir que la quieran cerrar, es lo único que sabemos que podemos hacer- dijo seria la peliblanca, entraron por un pasillo en busca de la puerta excepto una rubia que se quedo mirando por donde se había ido el pelirosado

* * *

Mientras tanto por las calles de Crocus…..

-Jerald se está tardando demasiado- dijo una pelinegra impaciente

-¿Ul segura que le dijiste que estaríamos por acá?- decía algo desesperada la pelirosada

-llegue-

-hasta que llegas Jerald- dijo molesta la pelinegra, ambas se dieron vuelta para ver al peliazul acompañada por la peliroja

-no se preocupen le explique todo- dijo serio

-¿en serio? Entonces ya son pareja, ¿le dijiste que no tenes ninguna novia? Estoy feliz por ustedes- dijo emocionada la pelirosada, a la pelinegra le salió una gota en la cabeza, mientras que el peliazul palideció y tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido, la peliroja estaba sonrojada mirando al piso

-no creo que sea eso Meredy- dijo la pelinegra intentando cortar la tensión

-oh, ¿bueno entonces que le dijiste?- pregunto decepcionada,

-lo de que sabemos hasta ahora, sobre lo de Zeref, sobre lo de Lucy del futuro y lo demás- dijo tratando de olvidar lo que dijo hace un rato

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que Lucy del futuro vino a hacer?, ¿solo a prevenirnos?- dijo curiosa la peliroja

-por lo que me conto, vino a eso pero tardo en decirnos porque no sabia como impedirlo, despues de tanto pensar nos dimos cuenta de que habia alguien mas del futuro ni siquiera la Lucy del futuro lo sabia-

-pero entonces si ella no sabía que el estaba vivo en el futuro fue porque se oculto ¿verdad? Si es como nos dijo Mirajane, el dijo que venía a impedir que cerraran la puerta porque era la única forma de luchar contra los dragones pero querer matar a Lucy….-

-si, lo se, según el, ella evitaría que abran la puerta pero Lucy no haría algo asi….-

-a menos que el Rogue del Futuro tenga otra intención..- dijo pensativa la pelinegra

-no podemos seguir especulando, hay que buscar a Rogue del futuro y apagar nuestras dudas- dijo seria la peliroja

-pero hay que tener cuidado….peleo con Natsu, nos puede atacar ya que no queremos que Lucy muera- dijo el peliazul seriamente

-entonces…¿nos separamos?- pregunto la pelirosada

-si, pero no debemos dejar que nos vean, solo podemos buscar por los alrededores,….ya se podemos usar las lacrimas de vigilancia- dijo la pelinegra entusiasta

-eso será de ayuda, ¿Cuáles pueden usar?- pregunto la peliroja curiosa

-podríamos interceptar la señal de las que están cerca del castillo…y si nos acercamos mas podríamos usar la de adentro de este- dijo pensativa la pelinegra

-bueno, entonces Erza y yo iremos al castillo- la pelinegra se acerco hasta el y paso su mano por su cuello atrayéndolo hasta estar cerca de su oído

-mas te vale que no intentes de lucirte frente a Erza, el consejo esta atento a tus movimientos si creen que haces algo sospechoso iran por ti, usare el enlace sensorial y te hare sufrir Jerald ¿me escuchaste?- dijo macabra la pelinegra, se deshizo del agarre y sonrio nervioso

-tendremos cuidado Ultear, no te preocupes- dijo empujando a Erza por la espalda alejándose del lugar

-mas le vale no meterse mas en problemas- dijo la pelinegra mirando como se alejaban

-Ultear deberías dejarlo ser, tiene oportunidad con Erza- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosada

-vos no lo apoyes- dijo la pelinegra estirando las mejillas de la pelirosada

-d-duele Ul-

* * *

-estoy seguro que lo vi irse en esta dirección- decia el pelinegro con piercings

-¿pudiste ver quien era?- pregunto Levy mirando a los alrededores, antes de ser arrastrado por Gajeel, cuando se habia dado vuelta, vio una especie de sombra pasar rápidamente –¿crees que era ese Rogue del futuro?-

-no, no era el- dijo serio

-¿Cómo sabes que no era el?- pregunto curiosa

-no olia como el-

-¿estas seguro que olor no cambio? Despues de todo viene del futuro-

-no, pasen los años las personas siempre tienen, aunque sea un poco, su propia escencia, hace mas de siete años que no veía a Rogue y cuando estábamos aca, sentí su aroma-

-oh, no sabia eso- dijo asombrada -¿pero sentiste algún olor en particular?-

-el castillo esta en esa dirección ¿cierto?- pregunto señalando hacia el lugar

-si, es por allá-

-eso lo explica-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-el único olor que siento es el de Juvia y algo de ese stripper pero es lógico ellos tenían que ir hacia ese lado – dijo molesto -recien lo vi, lo seguimos por aca, estaba seguro que lo alcanzaríamos-

-¿pero quien era?-

-no se, no era Rogue eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero te puedo decir que tenia esa presencia mágica de Zeref-

-si, yo tambien la sentí….pero fue extraño- dijo pensativa Levy

-asi que vos tambien lo sentiste-

-si, nos dimos cuenta solo cuando escapo pero quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí, es como si pudiera esconder su presencia mágica-

-vamos por aca, quizás lo volvamos a sentir- dijo el dragón slayer volviendo a caminar, Levy se apresuro hasta llegar a su lado

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinegro y una peliazul estaban en posición de batalla, miraban expectantes, la persona que estaba frente a ellos estaba contra un árbol cubierta con una capa negra, lo sintieron, sintieron la magia de Zeref, a la peliazul se le erizo la piel, recordando esa sensación cuando estaba en Tenroujima, por un momento creyo que iba a morir, aunque esta presencia mágica no era igual de amenazadora, el solo recuerdo de esta la aterraba pero no se echaría hacia atrás si era para salvar a Lucy, a Gray, sus nakamas, lucharía hasta el final

-si no te muestras lo hare por ti….y no lo hare de una linda manera- dijo entre dientes el pelinegro

Poco a poco, la persona se fue enderezando de su pose mirando directo hacia ellos, bajo su capa y la vieron, era Lucy, pero se veía completamente mal, habia sangre alrededor de sus labios, se veía muy palida y tenia sus manos en su abdomen, se notaba como jadeaba y que le costaba estar de pie, sus piernas le fallaron y comenzo a caerse pero antes de sentir el frio suelo, algo la sostuvo

-¡Lucy!- grito el pelinegro sosteniéndola y mirandola desesperadamente, la peliazul se aproximo hasta ellos totalmente horrorizada por el estado de su amiga

-¡Lucy!- grito corriéndole el pelo de la cara, ambos vieron la gran herida que tenia, no paraba de sangrar, ver eso fue mucho peor que cuando estuvo con Minerva en la burbuja de agua, su estado era deprorable, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la peliazul

-¡¿Lucy me escuchas?!, no te preocupes te vamos a curar- decia desesperado, la rubia emitia jadeos de dolor, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio a su lado al pelinegro y a la peliazul con desesperación en sus rostros

-G-Gray…..Ju-Juvia…- dijo débilmente la rubia intentado mover su mano

-no Lucy, no te muevas, no hagas esfuerzos, te vas a recuperar- decia respirando agitado el pelinegro, miraba a los lados como esperando ver algo que la ayudara

-Gray-sama, tenemos que llevarla para que la atiendan-

-tenes razón- dijo el pelinegro intentando levantarla pero se duto al sentir la mano de la rubia sobre la de el, ambos la miraron confundidos

-n-no se preocupen…yo…no soy su Lucy…- dijo calmada ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-¿eres la Lucy de futuro?- pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido, ella sintió un poco

-eso no importa, hay que curarte- dijo la peliazul removiendo sus lagrimas, la rubia sonrio débilmente

-te he…..extrañado tanto Juvia- dijo dulcemente y miro al pelinegro -a ti tambien…Gray- la peliazul no podia dejar de llorar, las lagrimas solo salian

-Lucy tenemos que…-

-no, no tienen que….solo….tengo que decirles algo que me olvide decirle a Natsu…- dijo débil, el pelinegro sostenía la mano de la rubia intensamente, la peliazul se dio vuelta rápidamente, su intuición estaba correcta habia alguien cubriéndose con una capa parado detrás de ellos a varios metros de distancia

-¿eres Rogue?- pregunto seria la peliazul en posición de ataque, el pelinegro se dio vuelta y se trato de cubrir a la rubia, la persona no respondió, solo se quedo parada ahí en silencio, la pelizul comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía sus intenciones ni quien era

-muéstrate, sabemos que eres Rogue que vino del futuro- dijo amenazante la peliazul, la persona seguía sin responder, solo molestaba mas a la peliazul y al pelinegro, la rubia levanto un poco su cabeza mirando un poco para saber de quién se trataba

-cobarde…que te muestres- dijo entre dientes, esta vez se movió un poco, dio un paso atrás y se agacho en pose de pelea sus brazos estaban a los costados de su cuerpo sin moverlos ni un poco, la peliazul sentía la amenaza de ataque que desbordaba ese encapuchado, sabía que los iba a atacar, lo sentía, sentía una determinación en su pose, sentía que no lo iba a poder hacer cambiar de opinión, asi que tomo la decisión más sabia y que creía que era correcta

-Gray-sama, el objetivo es Lucy-san, tómela y váyase de aquí lo más rápido posible- dijo en voz baja sin girarse a verlo

-estás loca, ese tipo le hizo esto a Lucy…- quiso seguir quejándose pero fue cortado por la peliazul

-Gray-sama, solo usted puede llevar a Lucy-san para que la curen, usted es el que puede protegerla, deje a Juvia esto, ella puede con el, aunque sea puede hacer tiempo para que escapen, ella los alcanzara luego- dijo seria comenzando a emanar un aura de magia, el pelinegro miro el estado de la rubia y volvió a mirar a la peliazul, crujiendo sus dientes levanto a la rubia rápidamente con cuidado

-te espero en el hotel- dijo mirando su espalda

-Juvia ira allá en cuanto pueda- dijo sin mirarlo, el pelinegro comenzó a correr y la persona corrió rápidamente intentando seguir al pelinegro

-Juvia no te dejara- dijo molesta –Water Slicer- dijo enviando el ataque hacia el, que lo salto rápidamente, lanzo unos cuchillos en dirección del pelinegro, que evadió fácilmente, la rubia miro de un costado y vi como el encapuchado se acercaba a velocidad lanzando cuchillos, que esquivaban sin mucho esfuerzo

-Water Nebula- mando el ataque la peliazul, el encapuchado lo esquivo nuevamente, la peliazul se sorprendió con la facilidad que esquivo sus ataques, es como si conociera bien sus ataques, no uso magia en ningún momento eso era lo que más la preocupaba, comenzó a correr más rápido acercándose cada vez más al pelinegro, este hizo un gesto de molestia, mientras corría se agacho un poco de lado tocando el piso

-Ice Make Floor- dijo el, volviendo el piso de hielo, con la rubia en brazos se alejo mas rápido dejando muy atrás al encapuchado, este lanzo mas cuchillos y nuevamente sin mucho esfuerzo los esquivaron, la rubia miro confundida hacia el hombre y pudo ver parte de su rostro, solo vio sus labios y vio como se formo una sonrisa, el dio media vuelta y volvía a donde estaba la peliazul, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de sorpresa por las acciones de el, la peliazul miro a distancia como alejaban el pelinegro con la rubia en brazos, suspiro aliviada pero rápidamente se puso en posición de combate al ver como se acercaba la persona encapuchada lentamente hasta detenerse enfrente de ella a unos seis metros de distancia

-deberás pelear con Juvia- dijo seria, el encapuchado corría a toda velocidad por la derecha sacando unos cuchillos

-Water Lock- dijo encerrándolo en un burbuja de agua, este guardo los cuchillos y empezó a mover los brazos

-no te esfuerces, nadie puede romper este hechizo solo Gray-sama es el único capaz de romperlo- dijo seria pero su expresión cambio cuando noto lo calmado que estaba, por un momento creyo que lo ahogo pero vio una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por debajo de la capucha -_no puede ser, acaso….¿como es que….?- _pensó poniéndose nerviosa a cada segundo, el encapuchado saco un cuchillo de su maga y corto la burbuja liberándose, la peliauzl dio un paso atrás sin saber exactamente que hacer, el encapuchado puso sus manos en por dentro de la capa y sacando cuchillos entre sus dedos los lanzo hacia la peliazul, ella sonrio divertida

-esos ataques no le harán nada a Juvia, ya que ella esta hecha….- no sabe porque pero sintió una gran amenaza por esos cuchillos y sin quererlo se movio rápidamente cubriéndose con los brazos, sintió que algo la lastimo, la peliazul miro sus brazos y para su sorpresa vio que uno estaba cortado por uno de los cuchillos que lanzo y la herida comenzó a sangrar, levanto la mirada hacia el encapuchado, lo único que podía ver era sus labios con una sonrisa victoriosa

* * *

Mientras el pelinegro corría, con la rubia en brazos por las calles de Crocus….

-Gray que te detengas- dijo forzando su voz la rubia

-tenemos que llegar, te vas a poner bien-

-n-no entendes Gray….yo no…..¡yo no era el objetivo!- levanto la voz con lo que le quedaba de fuerza

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿no viste como nos persiguió?, cómo nos ataco- dijo molesto aun corriendo

-G-Gray los cuchillos que nos enviaba ni siquiera no rozaban, ni siquiera tuviste que esquivarlos- el pelinegro comenzó a recordar lo de hasta hace solo unos momentos, ella tenia razón, no hizo ni siquiera un esfuerzo para darle, pero entonces ¿por que los perseguía?

-y-yo no era su objetivo- dijo débilmente, el pelinegro no entendía nada, sino queria hacerle nada a Lucy ni a el, ¿por que los ataco?, solamente los alejo del lugar, el pelinegro detuvo y abrió los ojos con horror

-Juvia….-

* * *

**:O puse viva a la Lucy del futuro, pero no en muy buena condicion que digamos, me dicen que les parecio :)**

**Saludos Especiaes a:**

meigore: **espero que te haya gustado este cap, gracias por tu review :D**

Rirukasabe: **y todavia no, porque estoy poniendo sus actitudes de acuerdo al manga y como que Gray todavia no acepta nada y estan en una situacion que ni siquiera Juvia esta actuando como lo haria XD, gracias por tu review y apoyo :)**

azusan4: **no fue ninguno :P, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

**Mil gracias por las review, los follows y los favs :D, recuerden que criticas, apoyo todo es bien recibido :)**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	4. Dudas

_**Cambiar el futuro **_

* * *

_**Capitulo cuatro: Dudas**_

* * *

Un dragon slayer estaba corriendo con todo lo que tenia por las callas arrastrando con el a la maga de escritura

-¿Gajeel que pasa? Venimos de aca, estamos volviendo al principio- pregunto confundida Levy, hace un ratostan caminando siguiendo el rastro del misterioso en capa pero de repente lo tomo de la muñeca y la comenzó a arrastrar con el de una manera muy desesperada

-huelo sangre- dijo mientras corrian los ojos de Levy se abrieron asustada

-¿de quien es ?- pregunto temerosa

-la fresca es de Juvia- Levy se llevo la mano a la boca y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse

-¿la fresca?- pregunto confundida y con miedo

-si, siento otra clase de sangre cada vez que nos acercamos pero….no estoy seguro- dijo serio

-Gajeel dime de quien es la sangre- dijo seria

-es de Lucy- dijo entre dientes molesto, los ojos de la maga de escritura abrió los ojos asustada

-Lu-chan….no…ella tiene que estar bien, Juvia….ellas tienen que estar bien…porque….-decia entre sollozos

-enana, no te adelantes, aun no sabemos que esta pasando…..solo deja de llorar, asi podras ayudar- dijo serio sin girarse a verla

-Gray…dejame aquí..- decía débil la rubia

-estas loca, no puedo dejarte aca- dijo desesperado el pelinegro

-tienes que…..debes volver….Juvia te necesita- el pelinegro vio a la dirección que se encontraba la peliazul y vio hacia la otra a donde debia llevar a la rubia para que alguien la atienda -yo ya estoy muriendo….debes ir a….-

-¡no!...no te puedo dejar….morir Lucy….no puedo- dijo entre dientes

-Gray….mi yo del presente esta viva, yo estare bien si ella esta bien pero si Juvia muere ahora no tendrá futuro….¿es eso lo que quieres?- pregunto seria a pesar del dolor que sentía, el pelinegro apretó con mucha fuerza sus dientes por un momento pensó que se los rompería, la impotencia que te sentía era indescriptible

-Gray….solo ve..-

* * *

Mientras tanto una peliazul estaba evadiendo cuchillos que le enviaba con mucha dificultad, tenia varios cortes por los brazos y piernas, respiraba agitada mientras se tapaba con una mano un corte en su brazo

-¿Cuál es tu intención?- pregunto entre respiros la maga de agua

El encapuchado frente a ella solo se quedo ahí parado en silencio parecía que disfrutaba verla asi, procedió a mover su mano dentro de su capa y lentamente saco dos cuchillos, se puso pose de ataque y comenzó a correr por la derecha, la peliazul corrió del lado contrario y lanzaba ataque los cuales cortaba fácilmente con los cuchillos, la maga de agua sentía como sus piernas le dolían de tanto correr, lanzo dos cuchillos contra ella, uno lo esquivo pero el otro pudo sentirlo, sintió el frio filo del cuchillo rozar su mejilla, fue como una corada de papel pero dolio y la asusto el hecho de que si hubiera sido un segundo mas podría haberle atravesado el rostro, dirigió la vista hacia el encapuchado, veía como se acercaba a paso lento sacando mas cuchillos entre sus dedos, ¿es que acaso nunca se le acababan?, levanto las manos apuntando los cuchillos hacia ella, estaba a corta distancia de seguro le darían ahora, no había manera de que los pudiera esquivar, pero lo intentaría, lucharía hasta el final, el tipo lanzo los cuchillos, ella se corrió hacia un lado pero los sentía, sentí que en cualquier momento los cuchillos se le clavarían en alguna parte del cuerpo; de repente sintió algo que la envolvió, abrió los ojos aunque no sabia en que momento los había cerrado y vio todo oscuro, poco a poco la claridad se le presentaba hasta poder ver claramente frente a ella se encontraba un dragon slayer, el dragon slayer de la oscuridad, Rogue Cheaney

-alejese de aquí, esto es entre mi yo del futuro y yo- dijo el dragon slayer serio

-pero….-

-nada de pero, vayase- dijo levatando la voz, ella se sintió intimidada por un segundo pero después vi o que el encapuchado había dado un paso hacia atrás, había comenzado a dudar

-quiero saber tus motivos, deberías decírselo aunque sea a tu yo del ahora o pasado o lo que sea- dijo el Cheney molesto

-¡Juvia!- grito un pelinegro acercándose por una calle, todos miraron en su dirección, el se quedo confundido ante la situación, Juvia estaba con varios cortes enfrente de ella estaba ese Rogue en forma protectiva y del otro lado estaba el misterioso con unos cuchillos en las manos, la peliazul sintió sus piernas débiles y cayo de rodillas al piso, el pelinegro se apresuro hasta llegar a su lado

-¿Juvia estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, al estar mas cerca de ella pudo ver todos los cortes que tenia, en especial el de la mejilla

-sera mejor que te la lleves, yo me encargare- dijo serio Rogue sin voltearse a verlos, el encapuchado volvió a larzar los cuchillos, el pelinegro con las peliazul y el dragon slayer se movieron a los costados esquivándolos, levantaron la mirada y el encapuchado había desaparecido

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo confundido el pelinegro

-no pudo desaparecer asi nada mas- dijo molesto el Cheney

-¡Juvia!- llegaron por un callejón Gajeel y Levy , el plinegro con piercings vio a Rogue y dirigió su mirada a Juvia que estaba toda lastimada y con sangre por sus brazos y piernas

-¡maldito!- grito Gajeel corriendo hacia Rogue golpeándolo en el rostro

-venís del futuro a matar a matar gente…maldito- dijo golpeándolo una vez más en el rostro

-Gajeel, basta….ese no es el Rogue del futuro ese es el actual- dijo calmado el mago de hielo, el dragón slayer de hierro procedió a soltarlo y se dirigió hacia la maga de agua

-hey…¿Quién te hizo eso?- pregunto mirando sus lastimaduras

-Juvia…no sabe- dijo respirando algo agitada

-¿pero no fue Rogue del futuro?- pregunto el mago de hielo

-no….no se, Juvia nunca pudo ver su rostro-

-mujer ¿Cómo te dejaste atacar asi? Se supone que eres de agua- dijo molesto Gajeel

-hey tranquilízate, esta herida- dijo serio el mago de hielo

-Juvia no sabe…..los cuchillos solo cortaron a Juvia, ni siquiera sintió magia de ellos- sintieron su voz cansada

-hay que llevarla a que la atienda Poluchka- dijo Levy preocupada

-si, ya la llevo- dijo el mago de hielo alejándose rápidamente por una calle

-¿vos viste quien le hizo eso a Juvia?- pregunto Gajeel molesto

-si, lo vi creo que era mi yo del futuro- dijo inseguro

-¿le viste o no la cara?- pregunto molesto el dragon slayer de hierro

-no, no se la vi…¿pero quién mas podría ser? – pregunto mirando a los alrededores

-¿viste por donde se fue?- pregunto Levy

-no, nos ataco con unas especies de dagas- dijo buscando algo con la mirada

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto curioso Gajeel

-es raro, lanzo esos cuchillos por todos lados pero no hay ninguno por aquí- dijo serio Rogue acercándose a las paredes de las casas –aunque sea uno debería estar clavado-

-bueno eso es raro- dijo Gajeel mirando detenidamente la hacia una calle

-puede ser que se haya ido hacia alla- dijo señalando hacia una calle -aunque solo estoy adivinando no siento el aroma de nadie mas que nosotros-

-Gajeel….dijiste que oliste sangre y que era de Lucy…¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunto temerosa, el dragon slayer de hierro se dio vuelta para verla serio, comenzó a caminar hasta que se detuvo cerca de un árbol

-aquí…esta sangre es de Lucy- dijo sin darse vuelta, la maga de escritura corrió hasta donde el estaba mirando y se horrorizo al ver el enorme charco de sangre

-Lucy…-dijo mientras se deslizaban lagrimas por sus ojos

-es extraño-

-¿Qué cosa Gajeel?- pregunto sollozando Levy

-supuestamente Lucy esta con Salamander y los que fueron dentro del castillo, esto es lejos relativamente de donde dijeron que se encontraban, no pudieron salir asi nada mas y llegar hasta aquí si es que Lucy estaba herida…ademas no hay rastro de que alguien hubiera estado con ella…solo esta el olor de Juvia y el stripper-

-pero eso quiere decir…-

-ellos tuvieron que haber visto a Lucy-

-sigan resolviendo su misterio yo voy a seguir a ese encapuchado que probablemente sea yo- dijo Rogue caminando por un callejón

-hey…¿Qué planeas hacer cuando encuentres tu yo del futuro?- pregunto serio Gajeel, Rogue detuvo sus pasos

-quiero…saber sus intenciones, de eso depende…lo que decida- dijo serio volviendo a caminar dejando solos a ambos, la maga de escritura se quedo viendo su espalda algo asustada, ¿Cómo lo que decida?, sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda al escuchar la seriedad en sus palabras

-enana…tenemos que buscar a ese encapuchado, sea quien sea-

-pero Lucy…-

-tenemos que encontrar a ese antes de que haga alguna otra estupidez- dijo serio caminando

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinegro estaba corriendo cargando a una peliazul

-no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué vos?- decia molesto entre dientes, la peliazul sonrojada pero feliz al mismo tiempo sintiendo los fuertes brazos del mago de hielo sostenerla de esa manera -pero…¿re dijo algo, pudiste verle alguna marca?-

-no, Juvia no pudo ver nada, ni siquiera dijo nada…solo ataco- dijo haciendo una expresión de dolor que noto el mago de hielo

-¿hey…estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, ella asintió

-solo fueron cortes superficiales nada grave-

-aun no entiendo porque vos…..y de que carajo estan hechos esos cuchillos para que te pudieran cortar- dijo molesto

-Juvia no tiene idea, solo….ni siquiera uso magia, Juvia no sintió que usara magia, y corto sus ataque como papel-

-este tipo no es cualquiera, evidentemente, tiene algun motivo y tengo que averiguar cual es-

-Gray-sama…¿solo?- pregunto confundida

-claro que solo, vos te quedas con Poluchka, no te atacara alla, prefirió irse antes de atacarnos a ese Rogue y a mi juntos, por algo debe ser, ademas me alejo de vos, te quiere atacar sola-

-Gray-sama…¡¿Dónde esta Lucy-san?!- pregunto desesperada, el pelinegro esombrecio su semblante y su quijada se endureció, ella sintió como sus manos la apretaron un poco

-y-yo…no…..no se- los ojos de la maga de agua se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo por las palabras que dijo

-¿Gray-sama que quiere decir con que no sabe? Debía llevarla con Poluchka-san-

-cuando me di cuenta de que eras el objetivo, ella no dejaba de decir que la dejara y que te fuera a buscar, no me dejaba de presionar y…..-

-Gray-sama….- dijo comenzando a llorar

-no se lo que paso pero estoy seguro que no la deje…algo paso…..fue como si…..no se, cuando me di cuenta estaba en el piso y ella ya no estaba- dijo molesto

-Gray-sama….cree que alguien…-

-no, Lucy hizo algo, se dio cuenta que no la dejaría sola entonces hizo algo y no fue el tipo que te ataco porque cuando llegue vos todavía estaba con el, creo que fue Lucy la que me noqueo o algo-

-tenemos que encontrarla Gray-sama, no podemos dejarla estar en ese estado por las calles- dijo seria

-claro que no, yo la buscare, y vos te quedas en el hotel-

-pero Juvia…-

-pero nada, vos no salis de ahí, ahí estaras con Bizca, Al, Poluchka, jugaras con Asuka-

-Juvia no puede estar tranquila sabiendo que un nakama esta en apuros Gray-sama-

-no me importa, sos el objetivo y si estas rodeada de gente no te atacaran, final de la discusión- ella se cayo por la forma en que se lo dijo, la reto como si fuera una niña chiquita y podia sentir su mirada de enojo sobre ella, estaba preparado para decirle mas cosas si seguía con la idea de acompañarlo, asi que decidió callarse y no discutir mas

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelirosado caminaba dando pasos fuertes y duros, cada vez daba un paso un grieta se formaba, estaba molesto, con la situación, con el Rogue del futuro, con el mismo con todo, hasta hace solo un momento Lucy habia _muerto_ en frente de sus ojos, no hizo nada para evitarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar en su cuerpo como un idiota, iba a hacerlo trizas cuando encontrara a ese Rogue, lo que le hizo a Lucy nunca se lo iba perdonar, ni siquiera a el _ mismo_, golpeo la pared a su lado con furia, creando grietas alrededor

-Natsu- lo llamo una voz llamando su atención, se dio vuelta para verla ahí parada con una mirada de dulzura y compacion al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué haces aquí Lucy? Deberías estar buscando esa puerta- dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a caminar

-Natsu….- no sabía que decir, solo sabía que quería estar con el

-Lucy, tenes que ir por lo de la puerta-

-Natsu, no fue tu culpa, ademas habrá un yo del futuro mientras yo este aquí- la rubia dejo de hablar al no recibir respuesta del pelirosado, sintió como un aura muy fuerte proviniendo de el, por un momento creyó que le iba a gritar que se fuera pero no fue lo que paso

-no fui capaz de protegerte Lucy…no fui capaz de proteger a mi nakama, todo paso enfrente de mis ojos y no hice nada- dijo sin darse vuelta

-no fue que no hiciste nada…fue que no pudiste….-

-exacto, no pude….no tuve tiempo de hacer algo para que evitaran matarte…..y ahora….si no soy capaz de protegerte…yo….- el pelirosado dejo de hablar al sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás, la rubia apoyo su rostro en su espalda

-nada fue tu culpa...yo confio en ti Natsu, se que nada me va a pasar si vos me proteges- dijo en voz baja pero aun el pelirosado pudo escucharla, sonrio melancolico pero esas palabras lo habían animado, no pudo evitar lo que le paso a Lucy del futuro pero definitivamente evitaría que algo le pase a esta Lucy, puso sus manos sobre las de ella

-te protegeré Lucy- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, se dio la vuelta y le dio una gran sonrisa a la rubia quien se la devolvió

-volve con los demas, tenes que ayudar a impedir que cierren la puerta- dijo emocionado

-si, nos vemos alla Natsu- dijo la rubia volviendo por donde vino y el pelirosado siguió en busca de Rogue del futuro

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel...

-Gray, no entendí ¿Quién le hizo esos cortes a Juvia?- pregunto una peliverde preocupada

-mira Bizca, lo más probable es que sea Rogue del futuro- dijo el mago de hielo poniéndose una camisa ya que había perdido la otra quien sabe donde

-¿de verdad crees que está segura acá?- pregunto Alzack con su hija en alrededor del cuello –igual haremos todo para protegerla pero….-

-lo se Al pero como les dije ese tipo la busca atacar mientras esta sola no creo que se atreva a venir a un lugar rodeado de gente-

-ya le puse vendas y le di una poción que le hará cicatrizar mas rapido las heridas que tiene- dijo una pelirosada saliendo por una puerta

-¿Qué tan profundas eran Poluchka?- pregunto el pelinegro

-la mayoría superficiales, aunque una casi le corta una vena muy importante en el brazo, pero esta bien, nada grave- dijo seria la pelirosada

-que alivio, ¿podemos entrar a verla?- pregunto la peliverde ansiosa

-como poder pueden, no es que la haya operado ni nada pero hace un rato se quedo dormida, pero si quieren…-

-no, está bien, necesita descansar- dijo serio el mago de hielo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-¿seguiras buscando a ese tipo?- pregunto Alzack

-si, hay que encontrarlo antes de que vuelva a lastimar a alguien- mintio, no podia decirles que vio a la Lucy del futuro toda sangrando seria perder el tiempo en explicar en vez de buscarla y ayudarla

-cuidado tio- dijo la niña con una sonrisa despidiéndose, el le sonrio de vuelta y se fue

* * *

Mietras tanto en la habitación donde descansaba la maga de agua…..

Que en realidad no descansaba mucho que digamos, se ahbia quedado con la oreja pegada a la puerta al oir que el mago de hielo se había ido, si claro, como si ella se fuera a quedar descansando sin hacer nada mientras su nakama la necesitaba, ella iba a ir en busca de Lucy, se de cualquier tiempo que sea, no se iba a quedar recostada por unas cortaditas, por mas que le doliera desobedecer al mago de hielo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, en la pared contraria habia una ventana fue hasta ella, la abrió y salió lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno

* * *

**bueno un cap mas de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, me dicen que les parecio ¿si?**

**Saludos Especiales a:**

Rirukasabe:** gracias por la critica :), si me di cuenta despues de leerlo, lo que paso es que lo subi sin hacer correcciones, no tuve tiempo de hacerle, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

Elibe:  **me alegra mucho que te guste mi version :P, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu review :)**

meigore: **que feliz feliz que te guste mi redacción :P, gracias por tu review :D**

**Mil gracias por las review, los follows y los favs :D, recuerden que criticas, apoyo todo es bien recibido :)**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	5. Hay una Tercer Persona

**_Cambiar el futuro_**

* * *

_**Capitulo cinco: Hay una Tercer Persona**_

* * *

En las calles de Crocus unos magos de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos

_-¿Cómo se encuentra Juvia?_- pregunto mentalmente el maestro preocupado, mientras Worren tenía su mano en su hombro

_-no fue nada grave por lo que nos dijo Poluchka, solo heridas superficiales, está descansando en una habitación- _respondió mentalmente Bizca

-¿_pero que les dijo Gray?- _pregunto Laxus

-_no mucho por más que preguntamos nos dijo poco y nada, dice que fue Rogue del futuro el que la ataco, pero no se quito la capa ni hablo- _respondió Alzack

-¿_esta Gray ahí_?- pregunto el maestro

-_no, apenas escucho lo que dijo Poluchka se fue- _contesto Bizca

_-bueno, si tienen alguna noticia más nos dicen- _dijo el maestro serio

-_claro que si- _dijeron al mismo tiempo Bizca y Al

-¿Qué decís que pasa viejo?- pregunto serio Laxus

-no me gusta lo que nos dijeron, ¿Por qué atacaría Rogue a Juvia?- dijo pensativo

-yo tampoco lo entiendo pensé que quería matar a Lucy porque supuestamente, ella seria la que cerraría la puerta- dijo pensativo el rubio

-acá hay algo que no cuadra bien…¿Worren pudiste contactar con los otros?-

-no con todos maestro, solo con Bixlow, Lisanna, Jet y Droy al parecer los demás están fuera de rango, Crocus es bastante grande no puedo conectarme con todos- dijo forzando contacto

-no te esfuerces tanto, ya nos a buscar si encuentran algo, lo que sabemos ahora que alguien del futuro no está muy lejos y al parecer ahora el objetivo es Juvia-

-¿Qué hacemos viejo?- pregunto el rubio

-ya avisamos a todos los gremios, solo unos cuantos nos creyeron pero aun no alcanza, ni siquiera cubrimos la mitad de Crocus con los grupos que tenemos-

-Blue Pegasus se nos unió también Lamia Scale a duras penas pero se unieron, Quatro Querberus está y Mermeid Heel estan ayudando quizás deberíamos ir a hablar esto con el consejo mágico quizás investiguen aunque sea- dijo pensativo el rubio

-Jerald nos dijo que saben, pero no sé si tienen conocimiento de la magnitud del problema-

-¿no cree que sería mejor que lo hablemos con ellos maestro?- pregunto Worren

-primero quiero contactar con Cana- dijo serio el viejo

-¿Cana?, ¿por las cartas?- pregunto confundido el rubio

-si, quiero saber si ve algo…intentemos hacer contacto Worren, caminaremos hasta que podamos hacerlo- dijo serio, así los tres comenzaron a buscar a la pelimarron por la ciudad

* * *

Mientras tanto la peliazul caminaba por las calles de Crocus, habia caminado por mucho tiempo, ella podría decir que dos horas o quizás menos, ya que sus piernas le dolían por tanto correr en el encuentro con ese encapuchado, había revisado los callejones por los que pasaba, trataba de ir en una dirección diferente que la de Gray, sabía que el buscaría por la zona este, ella decidió ir por la otra así cubrirían mas y si la encontraba el mejor pero ella quería ayudar no podía estar tranquila después de haber visto el estado de esa Lucy; en todo ese tiempo que estuvo buscándolo se pregunto si la conclusión de Gray era correcta, ¿sera que de verdad Rogue del futuro la queria matar?, ¿por que?, ella sintió el deseo de matarla cuando se enfrento con el pero era algo extraño, no lo tuvo cara a cara para decir sus intenciones pero tampoco pudo ver mucho, incluso sus manos tenían guantes, lo que pudo notar cuando se habia acercado a solo unos metros de ella, bueno quizás eso no era algo que tendrían que notar despues de todo no importaba lo que vestia sino lo que hacia, siguió en busca de la rubia, sus heridas estaban cicatrizando y ni le dolían pero el cansancio de correr y de que hace poco teminaron los juegos mágicos estaba acumulado, no tenia mucha magia que digamos, realmente ninguno de lo que habia participado en la ultima competencia tenia mucha magia, a pesar de que estaba cansada siguió caminando porque al pensar en la rubia el cansancio se desvanecía pero su preocupación aumentaba no solo por ella sino tambien por el mago de hielo, el seguro estaba mas cansado que ella, sacudió su cabeza, tenia que sacarse esos pensamintos ahora, tenia que enfocarse en encontrar a Lucy del futuro pero al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no sintió que alguien la seguía

* * *

-Gajeel ¿Por qué seguimos a Rogue?- pregunto en voz baja Levy

-¿Por qué crees que lo seguimos?- pregunto mientras paro de caminar

-estamos parando para que no nos sienta cerca, por eso paramos- dijo molesta

-no lo seguimos, solo quiero saber si va a hacer una estupidez- dijo molesto

-siguiendolo-

-bueno si, pero hay algo que no me gusta, fue raro lo del ataque de Juvia, hay algo que no me gusta-

-no creo que el Rogue del futuro busque su yo del presente, el maestro nos dijo que quiere evitar que cierren la puerta, debe estar en el castillo-

-exacto- los ojos de Levy se abrieron llenos de sorpresa

-entonces suponiendo que esta en el castillo…-

-no pudo ser el que ataco a Juvia- dijo serio

-¿pero entonces que estamos haciendo siguiendo a Rogue? Deberíamos ir al castillo- dijo algo desesperada

-al parecer ver esa sangre te hizo pensar menos enana , el castillos está lleno de guardias además están Salamander y los demás, lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a este tipo que atacar a Juvia- dijo volviendo a caminar -más vale que enfríes tu cabeza enana, no estás pensando-

-creo que estoy algo ida…..tenes razón pero no creo que tengamos que seguir a Rogue- dijo seria lo ultimo

-¿y qué sugerís que hagamos?-

-que intentemos decirle al maestro lo que pensamos, y que avisen a los demás…porque lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que hay una tercer persona, aparte de Lucy y Rogue- dijo decidida

* * *

La maga de agua estaba caminando observando a los lados si había algún señal de la rubia, llego al final de la calle y doblo en la esquina, a varios metros atrás un encapuchado la estaba siguiendo, al ver que doblo en la esquina se apresuro para llegar hasta esta esquina y no perderla de vista, cuando se asomo la peliazul no estaba a la vista, el encapuchado acelero el paso para ver si estaba al final de esta calle, de repente sintió una presencia mágica pero ya era algo tarde el ataque de agua le dio un la espalda cayendo al suelo a varios metros de distancia

-¿creias que Juvia no te sintió? Despues de nuestro encuentro Juvia busco algo que podría sentir de ti y eso es el aura de ataque que desprendes- dijo seria la maga de agua, el encapuchado se levanto con lentitud dándole la espalda a la maga -Juvia te va a devolver lo que le hiciste y vengara lo que le hiciste a Lucy-san- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque, el encapuchado aun de espaldas corrió rápidamente a la derecha

-Water Nebula- grito la peliazul mandando el ataque, el encapuchado rápidamente saco un chillo y corto el ataque y lanzo dos cuchillos contra ella, la maga los esquivo rápidamente con algo de dificultad

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Juvia?- pregunto seria mirando el rostro cubierto por tela, y como paso las otras veces no respondió, lentamente puso sus manos dentro de su capa y saco mas cuchillos entre sus dedos, los volvió a lanzar contra la maga de agua, esta noto con la velocidad y la fuerza que fueron lanzados, ella se agitaba cada vez más, era mucho esfuerzo solamente intentar esquivar sus ataques, su magia se estaba recuperando de poco pero no bastaba, sus ataques los cortaba fácilmente y tenía que si usaba el segundo origen se quedara sin magia completamente y se desmayara, no podía desmayarse ahora, no con alguien que al parecer estaba decidido a matarla, no se le ocurria nada que pudiera hacer lo único que se le vino a la mente fue correr hacia la zona que le toco recorrer a los demas, quizás si sentían su magia vendrían hacia ella pero no queria que se enfrentaran solo lo suficiente para que se alejara, esa era la deducción del mago de hielo que no la atacaría con gente alrededor, era lo único que se le ocurria creer en la teoría de el y asi lo hizo lanzando un ataque para distraerlo comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenia, miraba hacia atrás, veía como la perseguía y se acercaba a ella cada vez mas, empezó a mandar ataque a ver si alguien sentía su magia, su respiración cada vez mas agitada, sentía que sus pulmones no conseguían aire suficiente, sus mejillas rojas de tanto correr por el calor en su rostro sentía que podia explotar en cualquier momento, miro una vez mas hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo al ver que el encapuchado estaba solo a unos metros de ella preparado para lanzarle mas cuchillos, no se dio cuenta en que momento pero algo habia tomado por la cintura, cuando preceso todo se dio cuenta que tenia su rostro pegado al pecho del mago de hielo

-¡G-Gray-sama!- dijo sorprendida, observo que el solo miraba hacia el encapuchado con rabia en sus ojos

-mejor no digas nada Juvia, estoy muy molesto contigo ahora- dijo serio y frio, por su espalda recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar sus palabras y se entristeció al verlo tan enojado con ella, el encapuchado se puso en posición de pelea

-¿Por qué atacas a Juvia?- pregunto serio el pelinegro poniéndose delante de la maga de agua, el encapuchado corrió hacia el y lanzo dagas esta vez, y diferente de las primeras, el pelinegro hizo una espada de hielo y bloqueaba las dagas o eso creía hasta que escucho un pequeño grito por parte de la peliazul, se dio vuelta a verla y vio que tenia su mano sobre su hombro por los costados de sus dedos escurría sangre, volvio su vista a su espada….tenia agujeros en ella, esas dagas habían atravesado su hielo, ¿Qué clase de cuchillos usa?, ¿es alguna clase de magia?, eran los únicos pensamientos en su cabeza, el encapuchado volvio sacar dagas entre su capa, el pelinegro froto sus dientes en frustración sabiendo que si eran los mismo que lanzo hace unos minutos, atravesaría su hielo y lastimarían a la maga de agua

-Juvia….corre…- dijo serio sin girarse a verla

-pero Gray-sama..-

-que me escuches por una vez…¡corre!- dijo alzando su voz, ella asintió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lo mas que pudo, el encapuchado corrió por la derecha para querer lanzarle unos cuchillos pero lanzas de hielo se atravesaron en su camino

-¡no te dejare!- grito molesto el mago de hielo, el encapuchado lanzo dagas contra el mago de hielo, este las esquivo pero cuando se dio cuenta el encapuchado estaba detrás de el, dirigiéndose hacia la maga de agua que corria se atrevió a ver hacia atrás y vio que unos cuchillos venían hacia ella mando un ataque pero los cuchillos pasaron atreves de el, esperando ser atravesada por los cuchillos, como estos se tardaron miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba parado un mago de hielo de pelo gris, habia detenido los cuchillos y estaba haciéndole frente a al encapuchado que detuvo sus pasos, este miro hacia atrás y vio al pelinegro preparado para atacarla

-Lyon-sama- dijo sorprendida la maga de agua

-Juvia, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado mirandola de reojo sin quitar completamente la vista de la persona enfrente de el

-s-si, Juvia esta bien- dijo confundida por la situación

-Lyon- dijo serio el pelinegro

-Gray…como siempre un inútil- dijo con tono molesto, el pelinegro le devolvió una mirada de rabia

-mejor cállate Lyon, hay algo mas importante ahora que tenemos que hacer, no hay tiempo para tus idioteces- dijo molesto el pelinegro

-solo tengo la informacion que nos dio su maestro, asi que asumo que este es el tipos ese de Sabertooth del futuro- dijo el peliblanco mirando amenazante al encapuchado

-Juvia corre- dijo el pelinegro serio

-yo pretegere a Juvia, no es necesario que corra, no dejare que le ponga un dedo encima- dijo serio el peliblanco

-Lyon no entendes…este tipo traspasa el hielo- dijo molesto el pelinegro, por los ojos del peliblanco paso sorpresa por un momento

-es verdad Lyon-sama…es fuerte, ni siquiera se siente que utilice magia- dijo seria la maga de agua

-entonces en ese caso corre Juvia- la peliazul se levanto y miro por ultima vez por encima del hombro del peliblanco al pelinegro, dio media vuelta y comenzo a correr

-voy a ir muy enserio con este tipo- dijo amenazante el peliblanco pero antes de decir algo mas el encapuchado empezó a correr por la derecha, el pelinegro y el peliblanco mandaron ataques pero el los evadió fácilmente, con bastante facilidad el encapuchado se mando cuchillos al peliblanco los evadió pero confirmo el poder de los cuchillos como ellos decían, eran bastante fuertes, sintió la amenaza emanar de estos y tenían razón no sintió alguna magia de ellos pero habían algo extraño con estos cuchillos

-ice make: tiger- grito el peliblanco, el tigre persiguió al encapuchado pero mandando unos cuchillos los corto en partes

-ice make: lance- grito el pelinegro mandando múltiples ataques y al mismo tiempo el peliblanco ataco

-ice make: Eagles- el encapuchado comenzó a evadir los ataques pero varios lo lastimaron por los costados, se notaba como le sangraban los brazos, la sangre se deslizaba por sus guantes, un costado de su abdomen también sangraban, el pelinegro sonrio al ver el éxito que tuvo al poder darle al fin, al parecer no podía evadir tantos ataques al mismo tiempo probablemente era por eso que queria atacarla solo

-y ni siquiera voy con todo todavía- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa, el encapuchado paso una mano por su abdomen y rápidamente saco cuchillos enviándoselos a los dos, ambos estaban esquivándolos el encapuchado viola oportunidad de irse por un costado pasando por el lado del peliblanco

-¡no te dejare!- grito el peliblanco intento llegar pero el se había escabullido por un callejón

-vamos Lyon, no lo podemos perder ahora, casi lo teníamos- grito el pelinegro corriendo por el pasillo que se fue, mientras que el peliblanco corrió en dirección por donde se había ido la maga de agua, el pelinegro siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un puente, miro a los costados respirando agitado por tanto correr, miro hacia el piso y vio unas gotas de sangre, nohabia nadie en las calles , a pesar de ser de tarde, ¿Dónde estaba Lyon? Pensaba mirando a los lados mientras seguía el rastro de sangre, se supone que venia con el, eso creía, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo habían podido tocar al tipo ese porque atacaron juntos, no le hicieron tanto daño como esperaban pero algo era algo, siguió el rastro de la sangre hasta que no habían mas, miro a los lados, no había nada, cerro los ojos por un segundo y lo sintió, sintió la presencia de alguien, corrió unos metros y ahí estaba en el callejón cerrado parecía estar buscando una manera de pasar por el otro lado

-no te muevas- dijo serio el mago de hielo, el encapuchado no se giro a verlo solo se quedo parado, levanto lentamente su mano intentado meterla dentro de su capa pero al sentir algo contra su espalda se detuvo -inteligente de tu parte, tus manos lejos de tu querida capa….lentamente- el encapuchado levanto las manos por los costados pero rápidamente se agacho y pateo las piernas del pelinegro haciéndolo caer de espaldas al piso, el encapuchado salto y corrió pero el pelinegro lo agarro del pie haciéndolo caer, rápidamente el pelinegro se apuro a ponerse encima de este para que no huyera

-¿Por qué no te mostras?- preguntaba molesto, agarro sus manos por encima de su cabeza y con la mano libre puso su mano sobre su capucha, la cual levanto de un tiron y lo que prefiere no haber hecho, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado ver a esa persona….

* * *

**chan chan chan, quien sera ? :P, contestaría re****view pero no hubo en el cap anterior XD, en el proximo cap van a saber quien es la tercer persona :D**

**Gracias por los favs y follows :D**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	6. Revelacion

**_sin palabras por lo que paso en el manga solo... T_T T_T T_T ;_; trauma total _**

* * *

**_Cambiar el futuro_**

* * *

******____****Capitulo seis: Revelacion**

* * *

-_eso es su conclusión Levy…Gajeel- _ dijo el maestro mentalmente

_-si, después de lo que paso con Juvia y lo que pudimos investigar, esa es nuestra teoría- _contesto Levy mentalmente

-¿_vos crees lo mismo Gajeel?- _pregunto el maestro

-_si, sacando conclusiones….si, creo lo mismo- _contesto el dragon slayer de hierro

-_¿Qué saben de la actitud de Rogue Cheney?- _pregunto Laxus metiéndose en la conversación

_-esta extraño, está dando vueltas por la ciudad buscando a su "yo del futuro", no sabemos cuales sean sus intenciones pero lo que dijo el es que quiere saber las _intenciones _del otro Rogue – _dijo Gajeel

-_bueno, lo que informaron es suficiente, pero no cambia el objetivo hay que encontrar a Rogue del futuro y de paso a la otra persona que intenta matar a Juvia- _dijo el maestro

-_eso haremos maestro- _dijo Levy

-¿es lo que creías viejo?- pregunto el rubio curioso

-si…mis sospechas fueron disipadas con lo que nos dijeron, hay una tercera persona- dijo serio el maestro

-no entiendo porque ir por Juvia- dijo Worren confundido

-es lo que nesecitamos averiguar….todo esta conectado con todo- dijo serio el maestro

-maestro tengo a Cana- dijo Worren llamando la atención de ambos

-ponla para que la podamos escuchar-

-¿_maestro puede escucharme?- _pregunto la maga de adivinación

-_si, te escuchamos, ¿tus cartas que dijeron?- _pregunto curioso el maestro

_-nada…lo intente varias veces pero no puedo saber nada, ni siquiera puedo saber aluna jugada nada- _contesto mentalmente la Alberona

-_gracias Cana, si hay algún cambio avísanos- _dijo el maestro haciéndole una señal a Worren que corte la conversación

-¿que quiere decir esto viejo?- pregunto Laxus serio

-significa que no hay nada seguro…que no se sabe que va a pasar y esto es por los cambios que ya hicieron los que vinieron del futuro- dijo preocupado el maestro

* * *

Mientras tanto un peliblanco arrastraba a la maga de agua por el lado contrario del que se había ido el pelinegro

-¿A dónde estamos yendo Lyon-sama?, ¿Dónde esta Gray-sama?- preguntaba preocupada, el la encontró corriendo, le tomo la mano y la empezó a llevarla con el sin decirle mucho

-Juvia, el oponente es muy peligroso, al parecer atraviesa nuestros ataques, ni Gray ni yo estamos seguros de poder protegerte, tenes que estar segura- dijo sin preocupado mirándola de costado

-pero Gray-sama…..-

-Gray quiere que estes segura, asi que te llevo a Honeybone- dijo serio

-no podemos dejar a Gray-sama solo…además Juvia esta buscando a alguien que esta herido- dijo desesperada para que la soltara

-vos vas a estar más que herida si te quedas por las calles sola y no podras ayudar a nadie….además- se detuvo el peliblanco y se giro a verla, se acerco a ella y arranco una manga de su camisa –tu hombre está sangrando- dijo atando el pedazo de tela en su hombro con delicadeza, esto hizo sonrojar a la maga de agua

-g-gracias- dijo tímida sin mirarlo a los ojos

-no hay de que- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvia a llevarla de la mano

-_Juvia no podrá convencer a Lyon-sama, al parecer es igual de testarudo que Gray-sama, ella tendrá que escapar de nuevo- _pensaba la peliazul

* * *

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, estaba totalmente sin habla, no procesaba lo que veía, quizás sus ojos le estaban haciendo una mala jugada, simplemente no podía ser, estaba en shock y parecía que no podía salir de el hasta que decidió hablar

-hola…Gray-sama- definitivamente ahora estaba más que sockeado, esta supuesta persona hablo con la misma voz que la maga de agua y lo llamo como ella lo hacia

-n-no puede ser….si hace un rato estabas en….- decía confundido sin dejar de observarla, eran los ojos azules que solía ver aunque lucían algo cansados y tristes, el mismo pelo azul cielo pero solo más largo, lo que veía era a la maga de agua debajo de su agarre

-esa era tu Juvia….yo soy del futuro- dijo seria, el mago de hielo comenzó a soltarla lentamente y se fue levantando mirando como ella hacía lo mismo

-¿Juvia?- pregunto todavía sin poder creer lo que veía, ella asintió –no, no puedes ser Juvia….porque….no tiene sentido…..eso quiere decir que…..no, no, no- comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro frotándose la cabeza con las manos

-si, es lo que piensa Gray-sama- dijo calmada

-deja de llamarme como lo hace Juvia….es molesto, tu no eres ella- dijo molesto

-soy Juvia, Gray-sama- dijo una vez más calmada

-n-no puede ser, no sentí presencia mágica tuya…no usaste magia en ningún momento-

-Juvia paso mucho tiempo practicando para no necesitar magia en sus ataques pero si use algo de magia- dijo formando una daga con agua en su mano, los ojos del mago de hielo se llenaron de sorpresa -no se necesita mucha magia para lograr esto por eso es que no lo noto y teniendo a la otra Juvia mi magia y mi esencia paso desapercibida- dijo seria pero el todavía no queria creerlo, no queria creer que _esa_ era Juvia

-t-tu no puedes ser Juvia…porque eso sería…que intentabas…..intentabas….-

-matarme a mi misma- dijo terminando su frase, el pelinegro la miro incrédulo por la facilidad que había dicho eso

-¿Cómo podes decir eso tan fácilmente?- dijo molesto

-así son las cosas Gray-sama, Juvia lo lamenta, realmente ella no quería que usted se enterara- dijo seria, el mago de hielo se rehusaba a creer lo que decía, debía ser un truco para hacerlo caer, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros llevándola contra la pared del callejón, la miro intensamente tratando de encontrar algo que delatara que ella no podía ser quien decía que era, por el acto ella se sonrojo levemente pero no corto su mirada, ahora el no tenía dudas, ella se había sonrojado y solo Juvia se sonrojaría por el

-Juvia…- dijo en voz baja con una expresión dolida

-si, Gray-sama seguro tiene preguntas pero Juvia no las puede responder, ella no tiene mucho tiempo y tiene que hacer lo que vino a hacer- dijo intentando salir del callejón pero el pelinegro la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo

-¿p-por qué?- dijo con su vista escondida en su pelo apretándola mas fuerte haciendo que ella sintiera dolor por los ataques anteriores

-Juvia no puede decirlo….es mejor que Gray-sama se haga a un lado y no interfiera- dijo deshaciéndose del agarre y alejándose de el, rápidamente enfrente de ella apareció una pared de hielo impidiéndole escapar, ella se quedo dándole la espalda

-no te dejare ir, sabiendo cual es tu intención- dijo molesto

-¿acaso Gray-sama quiere enfrentarse a Juvia?- pregunto con una voz monótona, el solo se sorprendía por su actitud, era fría y distante, no podia creer que era ella

-si sigues pensado en esa estupidez, voy a tener que congelarte en el lugar- dijo serio

-Gray-sama ya vio que Juvia pasa a través de sus ataques, es inútil que lo intente- dijo aun de espaldas

-no me haras nada….lo sentí cuando nos enfrentamos, todos tus ataques contra mi fueron predecibles para que los esquivara-

-Juvia no quiere hacer daño a Gray-sama- dijo aun sin darse vuelta, el sonrió burlón

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me harás daño?-

-Juvia sabia que esto podría pasar, Gray-sama intentaría detener a Juvia, por eso es que ella entreno para que no interfiera- dijo dándose la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos decidida

-entonces si estas lista, no desperdiciemos tu entrenamiento- dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla, ella se saco los largos guantes y la capa que la envolvía, lo miro decidida igual que el a ella, no iban a parar hasta que uno de los dos caiga o eso es lo que ambos pensaban

* * *

**¿Juvia vino a matarse a ella misma :O?, ¿va a lastimar a Gray? chan chan chan, que va a pasar :P, se supone que lo iba a hacer de seis cap pero se me alargo un poquito igual estoy casi segura que es menos de diez cap **

**Saludos a:**

meigore:** me alegra que te atrape el fic, espero que este cap te haya gustado :)**

Rirukasabe:** jaja no hay problema, espero que la intriga no haya sido mucha :D**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, follows, favs y apoyo...**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	7. ¿por que?

_**Cambiar el futuro**_

* * *

_**capitulo siete: ¿Por qué? **_

* * *

-¿pasa algo Lucy?- pregunto una peliblanca mirando por su hombro mientras corrian por los pasillos del castillo, la rubia levanto la mirada algo ida y sacudió la cabeza en negación

-¿segura Lucy-san? No te ves muy bien- dijo la pequeña dragon slayer preocupada

-de verdad, no es nada….solo….me preocupa un poco Natsu- dijo mirando a un lado

-el estará bien, sabes como es Natsu- dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-lose pero el esta muy molesto y…- la peliblanca se detuvo y la miro seria mientras los demas las observaban en silencio

-Lucy….todos nos sentimos de la misma forma que Natsu…..ninguno fue capaz de protegerte de lo que paso, no importa si era una Lucy del futuro, pasado lo que sea, era Lucy nuestra nakama pero aun te podemos proteger y no solo a ti a todos los demás por eso tu yo del futuro vino para que protejamos a todos para estar juntos en el futuro- dijo la peliblanca lo ultimo tomando la mano de la rubia que miro alzo la vista sorprendida

-Lucy…te voy a proteger- dijo el gato azul volando al lado de ella, la rubia sonrió y acaricio al gato

-bueno, apurémonos debemos estar cerca- dijo la rubia comenzando a correr y asi los demas la siguieron

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel "HoneyBone"…

-¡¿que vamos a hacer?!, ¿Dónde esta Juvia?- decia desesperado Al corriendo de un lado al otro

-¿Juvia estará bien?- dijo Bizca preocupada –Gray se va a molestar-

-ojala solo se moleste a veces se enoja demasiado – dijo Al buscando debajo de las mesas

-le dije que hiciera reposo, los humanos hacen lo que quieren- dijo molesta Poluchka

-Al tranquilízate los demas la estan buscando por los alrededores seguro la encuentran- dijo Bizca intentado calmar a su esposo

-pero no sabemos hace cuanto exactamente se fue, hace quince minutos nos dimos cuenta quien sabe hace cuanto se fue- dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza en frustración, de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un peliblanco y una peliazul de la mano

-¡Juvia!- gritaron, haciendo sorprender un poco a la maga de agua

-h-hola chicos, volvi- dijo suavecito, la peliverde fue rapido hasta ella abrazandola –¿Bizca-san?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste asi? Nos preocupaste ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada separándose de ella mirado sus brazos para ver como estaban sus heridas

-Juvia esta bien, perdón por hacerlos preocuparse-

-gracias….gracias por traerla antes de que Gray vuelva gracias- dijo Al reverenciándose ante el mago de lamia scale

-n-no es nada- dijo incomodo el peliblanco por la repentina acción

-Juvia, tu hombro esta sangrando- dijo asustada la peliverde viendo como el liquido rojo traspasaba por el pedazo de tela

-no es nada Bizca-san-

-deberian atenderla- dijo serio el peliblanco

-si…..Poluchka, por favor- dijo Al mirando a la anciana

-no lo hare, ¿para qué? Para que huya de vuelta y se le vuelvan a abrir las heridas, no gastare mi tiempo- dijo molesta la curandera

-por favor Poluchka….atiéndala, nosotros procuraremos de que deje curar sus heridas- pidió la peliverde, la anciana dio un suspiro cansada sabiendo que no pararían de molestarla hasta que lo haga

-bien, pero esta vez voy a administrarle lo que yo quiera, oiste niña- dijo mirando a la peliazul que asintió algo asustada -vamos, ven- dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitacion en la que la habia curado antes-

-Gracias por todo Lyon-sama- dijo apenada reverenciándose y yendo a la habitación

-no fue nada- dijo con una sonrisa mirando cómo se alejaba

-si se cura antes de que llegue Gray no será necesario que le digamos de esa herida en el hombro- decía Al pensativo

-Gray estaba con ella cuando los encontré, el sabe que esta lastimada- dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente dejando palido al marido de Bizca

-pero ¿Dónde esta Gray?- pregunto preocupada la peliverde

* * *

La pared de hielo que los encerraba a los dos en ese callejón estaba casi destruida, el pelinegro respiraba agitado por la pelea a diferencia de la maga de agua que no parecía estar agotada ni un poco solo mostraba una expresión de dolor de vez cuando por sus heridas previas

-tenes suficiente prueba de no vas a poder Juvia- dijo seria

-no creas que esto se termino- dijo entrecortado

-en este momento estas agotado por la pelea previa, usaste tu segundo origen, y los ataques que usaste hasta ahora consumían mucha magia-

-si…..el ultimo ataque que use fue la "unison raid" con vos- dijo recuperando el aire de a poco, por un segundo dolor y tristeza paso por los ojos de la maga del futuro cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mago de hielo

-¿Cómo es que Lucy del futuro no sabia de vos? Ella dijo que todos murieron-

-porque Juvia no quiso que supiera, aunque Juvia debe decir que no sabia que alguien mas estaba vivo hasta que Juvia decidió usar la puerta-

-¿la puerta?...por la que Lucy vino- dijo pensativo y ella asintió

-cuando Juvia planeo usar esa puerta se entero de que Lucy estaba viva, pero no podia permitir que supiera que Juvia estaba viva- dijo seria

-¿por que? Acaso no somos nakamas ¿Por qué hacer de todo un secreto?- dijo molesto

-porque Juvia y Lucy tenían diferentes motivos, no era necesario que nos crucemos, es mejor que cada una esta enfocada a lo que vino a hacer-

-pero si hubieran estado juntos quizás ella no huebiera…..no se si esta muerta pero su aparciencia no prometia mucho- dijo enojado a lo que la maga que miro al piso

-Juvia….ya…..perdio..- pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que el pelinegro la ataco tirándola al piso colocándose encima de ella, la tomo de las muñecas y comenzó a congelarlas con el suelo, ella lo miro molesta y sorprendida

-no te voy a dejar hacer una estupidez- la maga de agua hacia fuerza para deshacer el agarre pero el pelinegro estaba decidido a no dejarse, la peliazul cerro los ojos fuertemente y se concentro en sus manos, el hielo comenzó a derretirse, sus manos estaban hirviendo, el pelinegro intentaba congelarlas nuevamente pero cuando ella pudo movio su pierna y lo golpeo en el estomago empujándolo hacia el costado, se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia la pared de hielo pero no pudo llegar muy lejos el piso se habia vuelto de hielo y se resbalo, miro hacia atrás y lentamente se acercaba el pelinegro con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo, al estar al lado de ella, la levan tomandola del brazo y la tiro bruscamente hacia la pared, la apresiono por las muñecas comenzando a congelarlas con sus manos incluso, separo un poco sus piernas y con sus pies comenzó congelar el piso junto con los pies de ella, que estaba sorprendida por sus acciones

-¿por que?- pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos, ella se quedo callada – te pregunte _¿por que?- _repitió una vez mas fríamente, ella sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, el nunca le habia hablado en ese tono, tan serio tan molesto y frio, incluso podría jurar que temblo cuando lo habia vuelto a preguntar

-¡¿por que?!- grito con furia mirandola a los ojos, ella por un segundo se asusto por el abrupto arranque de el -¿Por qué queres morir?, si te salve esa vez fue porque queria que vivas- dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella abrió sus labios solo un poco sorprendida

-Gray-sama…no entendería- dijo en voz baja con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo

-nadie podría entender porque alguien se quiere quitar la vida- ella no lo miraba a los ojos y el solo esperaba que le respondiera pero solo se quedaron en silencio

-por culpa de Juvia….- decia en voz baja –por su culpa…- el observo como unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas -¡por culpa de Juvia Gray-sama murió!- grito mirándolo con dolor y tristeza, lo que dijo lo dejo sin habla se quedaron mirándose mientras a ella se le caian las lagrimas el solo se quedo mirandola

-¿Por qué decis que es tu culpa?- pregunto calmado

-porque asi fue-

-yo no creo que asi haya sido-

-lo dice porque todavía no sabe que va a pasar…pero Juvia sabe que es su culpa, es necesario que Gray-sama viva….el puede ayudar a recuperar el futuro- el la miro confundido -la magia de Gray-sama es necesaria para poder destruir la puerta-

-espera la puerta….¿por que? No es que la quieren abrir ¿Por qué destruirla?-

-el momento llegara para que Gray-sama pueda entender, pero si el muere no podrá ayudar y el futuro será….-

-pero vos no tenes que morir para eso- dijo molesto entre dientes y ella sonrio por lo bajo

-Gray-sama no sabe nada por eso actua asi-

-¿acaso queres morir?- pregunto con dolor en su voz

-si eso mantiene a Gray-sama con vida….Juvia es feliz de…-

-¡no podes decir que estas feliz de morir!- ella no lo miraba, no se atrevía por eso no queria que el lo supiera porque el la odiaría, lo sabia no queria ver sus ojos con desprecio hacia ella, de repente sintió como una mano tomo su mentón, la habia hecho girar para que lo vea directo a los ojos

-decime mirándome a los ojos que queres morir- dijo sosteniendo su mentón

-Juvia…..Gray-sama va a morir…..-

-te pregunte si querías morir- dijo entre dientes

-Juvia…- decia entre sollozos mientras que el la miraba serio –Juvia no quiere morir- dijo llorando, el solto su mentón, descongelo sus manos y la atrajo en un abrazo, ella le correspondió con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en entre su hombro y cuello, se quedaron asi por varios minutos hasta que ella hablo

-¿Gray-sama va a vivir?- pregunto temerosa, el la abrazo mas fuerte y asintió

-claro que….- de repente sintió un dolor en su estomago, se habia quedado sin aire y sin fuerza, sus brazos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la peliazul hasta caer al piso, miro hacia arriba para ver la expresión dolida de la maga que lo observaba retorcerse en el piso

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, podrías convencer a la Juvia del presente pero no a esta Juvia, ella sabia que tu intentarías convencerla de lo contrario, vino preparada para todo para cumplir con su objetivo- decia mientras se secaba las lagrimas del rostro, el seguía sin aire en el piso, no podia levantarse por mas que quisiera solo veía como ella se ponía los guantes y la capa nuevamente -Juvia solo espera que la…pueda perdonar….Gray-sama- dijo alejándose

-_no…Juvia…no lo hagas_- pensaba el mago de hielo mirando como ella destruía la pared de hielo para despues alejarse completamente de su vista

* * *

**bueno Juvia esta decidida a matarse a ella misma :S, ¿Gray la va a poder parar a tiempo? chan chan chan...**

**tengo que decir que cuando empece el fic, ya tenia planeado que sea asi, osea que Gray muriera por ella y pero cuando eso paso en el manga me quede o.o carajo pense que fue mi culpa por haberme lo imaginado siquiera, no se imaginan lo culpable que me senti, claro que yo habia imaginado una muerte distinta de lo que le paso en el manga y pensaba escribirla como un recuerdo pero despues dije uso la muerte del manga, es mejor para todos no quiera matarlo de otra forma ya alcanza con la del manga, asi que lo deje asi, probablemente el proximo capitulo sea el ultimo :O asi que me dicen que les parecio ¿si? **

**Saludos a:**

Gabrielitaaa:** Obrigado por sua opinião, é que você não fala espanhol, mas como você se esforça para responder, eu também me esforçarei em reponderte em Português (com a ajuda de um tradutor, é claro: P) Estou muito contente que você gosta meus fics, obrigado por seu apoio, Espero ter escrito isso compreensível**

meigore:** espero que la mini pelea de Gray y Juvia haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu review y apoyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado :)**

Rirukasabe:** supusiste bien, pero como explique arriba, no me esperaba que eso pasara en el manga T_T fue un shock para mi :P, le lei la cabeza a Mashima sin darme cuenta XD, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

**Mil gracias por sus follows y favs :D**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	8. Te protegere

_**Cambiar el futuro**_

* * *

_****__**Capitulo ocho: Te protegere**_

* * *

La maga de agua del futuro corría rápidamente por las calles de Crocus, noto que estaban algo desiertas, eso quería decir que la gran pelea llegaría y no tenía mucho tiempo si quería evitar que Gray muriera, de repente alguien se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole seguir, ella lo mira curiosa y molesta al mismo tiempo pero al sentir la clase de magia que emana no puede evitar temblar un poco, da unos pasos hacia atrás por instinto y se prepara para atacar hasta que la persona se digna a verla a la cara y abre los ojos sorprendida

-Rogue….- susurra sorprendida, pero su sorpresa se debía a que no era el Rogue de esta época sino el _otro_

-veo que me conoces, pero por tu rostro sabes que no soy el de este tiempo- sonríe burlón, ella solo frunce el seño y da un paso hacia atrás –y también noto que no eres de _este _tiempo- dijo mirándola fijamente

-Juvia te sugiere que sigas tu camino y ella seguirá el suyo- dijo seria y fría, el solo sonrió mas

-Juvia…..me parece haberte visto antes, eras la que estuvo en la batalla naval ¿verdad?- preguntó casualmente pero ella no le respondió –bueno, me encantaría dejar que siguieras tu camino, pero últimamente las personas que vienen del futuro me causan problemas y frustran lo que vine a hacer…..asi que entenderas que no puedo dejar irte- dijo serio lo ultimo el dragon slayer de las sombras

* * *

Mientras tanto una rubia caminaba sosteniéndose de las paredes, a su paso dejaba sangre, y su respiración se dificultaba cada vez mas

-no le pude dar el diario a Gray, pero donde lo deje….alguien lo encontrara y les avisara a los demás- decía la rubia jadeando, cayó de rodillas al suelo y llevo sus manos a su herido abdomen, miro hacia el cielo y sonrió -_tengamos más aventuras Natsu_- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al suelo cerrando sus ojos para siempre

Levy y Gajeel corrían rápidamente por las calles dirigiéndose hacie el "Honey Bone" el hotel donde los demas se hospedaban, tenían que contar lo que habían descubierto, el dragon slayer mira a su costado y nota que la maga de escritura ya no estaba corriendo, se detiene y mira hacia atrás donde la ve con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo, la mira extrañado pero se acerca de todos modos

-enana, no te detengas tenemos que avisarles a los demas, sobre la otra persona- dijo molesto

-Gajeel…la sangre que encontramos…..es de Lucy del futuro- dijo seria, cosa que sorprendió al dragón slayer

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué sería de ella?...ella ya…-

-lo sé, pero es la única explicación que encuentro, el maestro dijo que Lucy esta con los demás en busca de la puerta, según la dimensión del castillo y la posición que nos dijeron que estaban….Lucy no pudo llegar a salir a donde estaba la sangre…así que la única explicación es que haya sido la Lucy del futuro-

-entonces no murió como creyeron- dijo serio

-no, al parecer no, pero….de una manera….al saber que no era nuestra Lucy…me sentí alivie- dijo mirándolo a los ojos llena de lagrimas, el dragón slayer se alarmo al no saber qué hacer

-d-deja de llorar enana- decía desesperado

-es que….¿cómo me pude sentir aliviada de que muriera mi amiga? Soy de lo peor- decía entre sollozos, el pelinegro con piercings ahora entendía un poco su punto

-te aliviaste porque si hubiera sido la Lucy de esta época, sabes que no habría Lucy en el futuro, no eres mala enana solo eres llorona- la pequeña peliazul dejo de llorar y se seco las lagrimas de los ojos

-Gajeel….idiota- grito y empezó a correr, el dragon slayer la miro confundido y comenzó a seguirla maldiciendo

-_tiene razón, creo que no soy asi- _pensó mientras corría

* * *

Un pelinegro corría rápidamente hacia el hotel, con esperanza de que la Juvia del futuro no haya hecho una locura, pero a lo lejos vio una especie de bulto negro que parecía moverse, al acercarse más diviso una figura, parecía ser alguien contra una pared que tenia dificultad para sostenerse, pero cuando solo estaba a unos metros, sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto al ver tanta sangre en el piso, toda esa sangre parecía pertenecer a la persona que estaba a solos unos metros, se acerco rápidamente y paso su brazo por su cintura ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie

-oi, ¿Qué te paso?- dijo preocupado mientras intentaba ver su herida, pero al ver su rostro se quedo helado, era _ella_

-¡Juvia!- dijo desesperado, mirando su estado, su palidez, sus ojos apagados, la sangre…..que desgraciadamente le pertenecía a ella

-Gray-sama….- dijo débilmente, por su tono de voz pareciera que no estaba segura si era el

-si, pero ¿Qué te paso?-

-Juvia…..falló…...ella falló en proteger a Gray-sama…ella tenía esta oportunidad y falló- dijo amargamente, el abrió la capa como pudo para poder ver la herida en su abdomen, podia ver la gran cantidad de sangre que seguía saliendo de ella, no paraba, la cargo delicadamente y comenzó a correr con ella en brazos a toda la velocidad que podía, la peliazul miraba sorprendida al pelinegro, ¿acaso sabia que ella era la Juvia del futuro?, ella estaba segura que la debía odiar por lo que le hizo en el callejón, despreciando su propia vida

-Gray-sama…¿sabes que soy la Juvia del futuro?- tenia que preguntar, esa duda se la tenia que sacar

-si- dijo seco aun corriendo, aunque esperaba esa respuesta de todas maneras se sorprendió

-sabes que aunque salves a Juvia, ella intentara matar a la Juvia de este tiempo de todas formas- dijo seria a pesar del dolor que sentía

-no dejare que eso pase- contesto molesto

-no pudiste detener a Juvia en el callejón- dijo burlona, no sabia porque hacia eso, acaso de verdad queria que la odie, quizás, era lo mejor que la dejara en el piso y la dejara morir, ella sabia que con esa herida no lo lograría

-no te dejare hacer una estupidez….no te dejare morir, no me importa que seas una Juvia del pasado o de cualquier lugar, no te voy a dejar morir- dijo serio, ella solo sonrio suave a su respuesta

-asi de maravilloso es Gray-sama- dijo suave mirando su perfil, viendo su apuesto rostro, su preocupación y seriedad lo hacían mas atractivo

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto serio aun corriendo

-eso no importa ya…..Juvia falló-

-¿dime quien te hizo eso?- preguntó ahora molesto

-¿para qué necesita saber eso Gray-sama?-

-porque matare al que te lastimo- ella sonrió ante la seguridad de su respuesta, ella podría decirle quien fue, pero ¿para qué?, para que se arriesgue contra ese tipo y que lo lastime, no, ella no lo valía

-Juvia se guardara ese secreto- al terminar de decir esto la peliazul comenzó a toser, sangre salía de su boca, un ruido de dolor salió de ella y esto asusto al mago de hielo, se detuvo y bajo delicadamente al la maga de agua apoyándola en suelo, movio nuevamente su capa para ver mejor la herida

-voy a congelarla…así se detendrá el sangrado- dijo emanando magia por sus manos, comenzó a acercarse a la herida pero la mano de la peliazul lo detuvo, el la miro molesto y vio como le sonreía suave

-basta Gray-sama….tiene que aprender cuando rendirse- dijo suave

-no voy a dejar que…-

-Juvia sabe exactamente cuando falta para llegar al hotel, Juvia no lo lograra….ella ya perdió mas de dos litros de sangre….- el la miro molesto, ¿como podía hablar tan fríamente?, se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y ella estaba bien con eso

-no voy a dejar que te conviertas en esto- dijo serio, ella lo miro y sonrió suave, así que al final si la odiaba –eres alguien que no le importa morir, que no quiere vivir…..esa no es la Juvia que conozco, ahora déjame congelarte eso-

-claro que no conoces a esta Juvia…a ella no le importa vivir si Gray-sama no está-

-¡¿Cómo podes decir que eso sin sentir nada?!- grito molesto y ella solo le sonrió suave, era verdad no podía hacer nada, toda la sangre que había perdido era imposible que se recuperara de algo asi, pero no le importaba lo intentaría, aunque supiera que era inútil

-algún día Gray-sama entenderá…algún día, el encontrara una persona por la que quiera vivir más que nada, por la que daría todo y cuando la encuentre perdonara a Juvia- dijo mientras le caían lagrimas, ¿cuando había comenzado a llorar? Ni ella lo sabía, el por otro lado se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, hablaba como si nadie la quisiera y eso era mentira

-Juvia…- intento decirle algo pero ella levanto su mano en señal de que se detenga

-Gray-sama no tiene que decir nada….no aun, cuando Gray-sama esté listo, Juvia estará ahí, sea cual sea la respuesta, si es la primera opción ella será la mujer más feliz del mundo pero si es la segunda opción…ella lo aceptara…..ella solo quiere que Gray-sama sea feliz, no importa cómo o con quien…solo quiere que sea feliz- dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de su estado, de su dolor, aun le sonreía, el estaba tan shockeado por todo lo que estaba diciendo, tan seria, tan diferente a la Juvia de ahora, que siempre que estaba cerca de el, fantaseaba y decía cosas sin coherencia, ¿tanto así lo quería? Al parecer si, su expresión se entristeció y la impotencia se apodero de el, no podía hacer nada para que dejara de pensar así y no podía hacer nada por su estado, su mirada se oculto en su pelo

-Gray-sama…no este triste por Juvia….ella encontró al indicado- dijo en voz baja, el pelinegro levanto la mirada hacia ella y lo que vio lo sorprendió, ella sostenía junto a su pecho desnudo una cadena con una cruz de dige, miro su pecho y noto que el la tenia puesta, así que esa que ella tenía era la de su yo futuro -pero el todavía no encuentra a Juvia- dijo riendo a pesar del dolor que sentía, sus lagrimas no paraban, el la levanto del suelo lo más delicado que pudo y comenzó a correr con todo su ser, no decía nada solo miraba hacia el camino, ella lo miro extrañada por su repentino acto pero rápidamente sonrió suave

-Gray-sama nunca se da por vencido…por lo menos….Juvia pudo verlo una vez más- fue lo último que dijo cerrando los ojos dejando que las últimas gotas saladas rodaran por su mejilla, el la llamo un par de veces, pero ella no respondió, se detuvo y la siguió llamando pero era el mismo resultado, cayó de rodillas y miraba con dolor a la peliazul sin vida que sostenía en sus brazos, si, ella era una Juvia del futuro, pero verla morir, fue algo más que doloroso, un dolor que creía haber superado se desperto, solo dos veces en su vida se había sentido así, revivir ese dolor fue algo con lo que no podía lidiar ahora

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel "Honey Bone"…..

-¿entonces nos están diciendo que hay alguien más que Rogue y Lucy del futuro?- pregunto sorprendida la peliverde

-si- afirmo Levy asintiendo

-¿pero quién es?- pregunto Alzack curioso

-no sabemos, tampoco sabemos cual es su intención- dijo el dragón slayer de hierro serio

-esto es más grave de lo que pensábamos- dijo el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale

-deberíamos informarle al maestro- dijo la peliverde

-ya le dijimos Bizca, el debe estar informando a los demás de que tienen que buscar a alguien más- dijo Levy seria, el silencio invadió el lugar, era una situación delicada, no tenían idea de con quienes lidiaban, la incertidumbre no es un buen sentimiento.  
De repente las puertas del hotel se abrieron mostrando a un pelinegro

-Gray, ¿Qué paso con ese tipo lo encontraste?- pregunto Lyon serio, pero el pelinegro lo ignoro

-¿Dónde está Juvia?- pregunto tan fríamente que los demás sintieron un ligero escalofrió

-en la habitación- dijo la peliverde señalando la habitación, donde la habia dejado la primera vez, sin decir más nada comenzó a caminar hacia allá dejando escarcha en el piso, los demás podían decir que estaba molesto

-¿Gray que paso con la tercer persona?- pregunto Levy preocupada, el pelinegro detuvo su caminar pero sin mirar a nadie solo dijo

-ya no hay tercer persona- contesto volviendo a caminar hacia la habitación pero un peliblanca se para en medio impidiéndoselo

-¿Qué paso?, ¿y porque vas hacia donde esta Juvia?, ¿que tiene ella que ver?- pregunto serio y molesto el peliblanco, lamentablemente el pelinegro no estaba de humor y con un movimiento lo empujo hacia el costado mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación, los demás estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de el, nunca lo habían visto así, siguió caminando hacia la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando llego a la puerta, puso su mano en la manija y en un segundo entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el, por otro lado el peliblanco se estaba reponiendo de la fuerza con la que lo había lanzado al otro lado de la habitación, aunque estaba enojado con el pelinegro no podía salir de su impresión cuando estaba así de cerca de Gray sintió una opresión o algo que estaba conteniendo, no llego a verle los ojos pero algo le pasaba, quería entrar y averiguarlo pero algo le decía que no era un buen momento

* * *

Adentro de la habitación…..

El pelinegro estaba dentro, pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, decidió por lo menos soltar la manija, la cual había congelado sin darse cuenta, cuando se atrevió a mirar, ahí estaba ella, recostada en la cama con una expresión de dolor, su cuerpo estaba tenso, no sabía como había caminado hasta acá, sentía sus músculos duros, pudo ver los vendajes que tenia, en el rostro, en los brazos y en el hombro, pero para el todavía no era suficiente, se acerco hasta su lado y la examino cuidadosamente con la mirada, observaba como su pecho se hinchaba con cada respiración, tan diferente de la Juvia de hace unos momentos, sacudió su cabeza tratando de enfocarse en la Juvia enfrente de el, todavía no podía controlar lo que paso con la otra Juvia, quería romper todo, pero tenía que contenerse, podría causar más problemas de los que había, hasta sabia que se había pasado con Lyon, dedico toda su atención a la maga de agua recostada enfrente de el al escuchar unos sonidos que provenían de ella, cuando la vio, pudo notar sus ojos abiertos mirándolo directamente a el, y rápidamente ella le brindo una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, su cuerpo se relajo un poco al verla sonreír

-Gray-sama- dijo feliz, se sentó rápidamente sin dejar de mirarlo, su cuerpo se relajaba cada vez mas pero no completamente

-no te esfuerces- salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta

-ooh no, Gray-sama, no se preocupe por Juvia, ella está bien, solo descansaba porque Poluchka-san se enojo con ella y le dijo que lo hiciera- el la miraba y no entendía nada, esta Juvia era tan diferente de la otra, pero sabía que un punto esta podía convertirse en la otra y era algo que no permitiría

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto serio

-muy bien Gray-sama, ¿usted como esta?, ¿Qué paso con el encapuchado?- pregunto preocupada, el hizo puño sus manos

-estoy bien, se fue- dijo secamente intentando contener su ira por lo que había pasado

-¿se fue?, ¿así nada más?-

-si, así nada más-

-Gray-sama es increíble, Juvia sabia que el podría ganar a cualquier persona- dijo sonriendo, el solo cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo por su mirada, el no sabía que hacer, cuando la miraba estaba tranquilo, de ver que estaba bien, sonriendo, lo relajaba y por más que pareciera raro que la mirara fijamente, no le importaba

-ooh cierto Gray-sama- dijo ella juntando sus manos emocionada, se giro y se agacho un poco buscando algo del otro lado de la cama, el se extraño por su repentino movimiento y se preocupo que se moviera tanto, se paro y extendió su mano sosteniendo una bolsa de papel madera, el la miro confundido –es para Gray-sama- dijo timida mirando a un lado, el la tomo sin decir nada, la abrió y saco lo que parecía ser una remera negra cuando la giro vio que tenia estampada una mariposa blanca -¿a Gray-sama le gusta?- pregunto sonrojada mirándolo esperanzada, el no sabe que fue, quizás el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa o su voz

-si- dijo apenas curveando sus labios en una sonrisa, ella sonrió feliz y dio vueltas en el lugar, el tomo la remera y se la puso sin más, dándole el gusto a la maga de agua de apreciarlo con la remera puesta

-aaah Gray-sama le queda tan bien, Juvia sabia que le gustaría- dijo emocionada apreciando con sus ojos como le quedaba la remera, la maga de agua daba vueltas de emoción pero se detuvo cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, miro confundida al mago de hielo que la miraba serio, se acerco a ella estando a solo unos centímetros entre si cosa que hizo sonrojar a mas no poder a la peliazul

-¿G-Gray-sama?-

-no voy a dejar que hagas estupideces Juvia….- dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, ella ladeo la cabeza a un costado sin entender las palabras del mago de hielo, pero cuando el iba a decir algo mas, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta abruptamente, ambos magos se giraron a ver y vieron al peliblanco parado firme y al lado los demás, el pelinegro miro molesto al peliblanco quien solo se quedo parado ahí sin decir nada

-Gray, Juvia…al parecer el Rey convoco a los magos a una reunión, quiere pedirnos algo, el maestro y los demás están allá- dijo Levy mirándolos expectante, la maga de agua y el mago de hielo se vieron entre si y como si se hablaran mentalmente salieron de la habitación, el peliblanco que se hizo a un lado para que pasaran los miro confundido y molesto, no sabía que había pasado pero el Gray que había visto hace unos momentos desapareció, mejor dicho la especie de tensión que mostraba había desparecido

Todos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Crocus para encontrarse donde el Rey estaba hablando, el pelinegro y la peliazul caminaban juntos sin separarse un centímetro

-¿Gray-sama….que quiso decir antes con que no dejaría a Juvia hacer estupideces?- pregunto tímida y confundida, el solo la miro de lado

-eso…que no te dejare hacer estupideces-

.

.

.

-_que te protegeré-_

**_._**

**_Fin_**

**_._**

* * *

**bueno se termino, lo deje justo antes de que se reunieran en la plaza cuando el Rey les pide ayuda con lo de los dragones, cuando dice Kapoh y revela ser el calabaza XD, y puse la escena que le da la remera de mariposa . cuando escribi el cap 2 ya sabia que tenia que escribir lo de la remera**

**Saludos a: **

Rirukasabe:** jajaja si, me leiste la mente, gracias por tu constante apoyo en este fic :D**

meigore:** las cosas tenian que pasar asi, al final Rogue del futuro aparte de matar a Lucy tambien mata a Juvia :O, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic :D**

BrigitteoO:** well at least you tried it XD, thanks :D**

Sakura Zala**: ****jaja si una punteria que me senti re culpable :P, dejo que pase como en el manga, asi queda, gracias por tu apoyo y review :D, se lo que ocupada que estas y que dejes review es re *.* jaja gracias**

**Gracias a todo los que siguieron este proyecto, a los que lo leyeron, a los que le dieron favoritos, follows, mil gracias :D nos vemos en otra historia **

**.**

******_ S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


End file.
